Pride, Prejudice and Mass Effect
by Maya Aodhan
Summary: A very A/U fanfic. One of my favourite classics played out with my favourite game. Enjoy!
1. A Truth Universally Known

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a soldier in want of justice, will fight to their last breath to bring it to light.

* * *

A shuttle swung into the ranks, nondescript and unmarked. A long, lean figure in Alliance uniform stepped out. A duffle bag was yanked from the back seat and easily tossed over a shoulder, flexing formidable muscle.

Elizabeth Shepard was in town, fresh from passing N7 training and on leave until her first posting. She checked her omnitool, and read the directions in the messages she had been sent.

Miranda had moved up in the world. Shepard strode deliberately through the crowds, barely noticing that they parted unconsciously for the tall redhead. The Presidium was not really the place for such an out-of-place figure. She paused before the desk of the secretary in charge of the Embassies.

"I'm here to see Miranda Lawson," she spoke with a sharp tone.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, Ambassador Lawson has no appointments today," the woman didn't even look up.

Shepard shifted in annoyance, and snarled, "I'm not a damn appointment, I'm a house guest."

"Let me…uhhh," the woman looked up and her eyes widened at Shepard's appearance, "…let me just…" she touched her screen, "Ambassador? You have a guest. A Miss…." She looked up at Shepard queryingly.

"Lizzie Shepard," Lizzie leaned over the console and shouted, "Miranda, get your gorgeous ass out here. I need a shower and a meal that doesn't involve heating something in a can!"

The secretary slammed a hand down to sever the connection. Lizzie smiled sweetly at her and glanced up as a beautiful woman appeared at the top of the stairs, "Elizabeth Shepard, get your fantastic tits up here and give me a hug!" Arms were thrown high in enthusiasm.

Lizzie hefted her bag again and took the stairs two at a time. She dumped the bag with a puff of dust and swept Miranda up in a hug that swung her off her feet.

"It's about damn time you got here," Miranda ran her hand through Lizzie's cropped scalp.

"Hey! I got here," Lizzie hooked an arm around Miranda's neck, drawing the disapproving glare of many stiff backed ambassadorial staff, "That's an effort in itself. You know I hate this place."

"Ohhhh, poor baby," Miranda pouted, gripped Lizzie's chin and kissed her on the forehead.

Lizzie picked up her bag again and slung her arm around Miranda's waist, "Come on, you can fill me in on all the excitement." Her voice was droll.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you!"

"I can't wait," Lizzie grinned and headed up the stairs to Miranda's apartment.

* * *

"No," Lizzie said flatly, "No way in hell."

The dress hung limply on the hangar.

"Forget it," she repeated, glaring at Miranda, not taken in at the slightest by the woman's innocent expression.

"But I want you to escort me to this reception."

"Hell fucking no. I'm going to stay here, watch vids and drink your wine,"

Miranda pouted, and jiggled the dress, "Please?"

"You don't want me as an escort. I just came off N7 training!" Lizzie protested, "All I want to do is kick back and relax. Playing kissyface with a bunch of diplomats does nothing for me."

Miranda leaned forward, her voice dropping low and sultry, "You might find someone to play kissyface with, Lizzie. After all…N7 training is twelve months of sand in your asscrack, fungus on your tits and …"

Lizzie held up a hand, "Okay, okay, gods, stop now." She yanked the hangar toward her, and wrinkled her nose, "Okay, this looks way too revealing."

"Height of fashion," Miranda assured.

"HAH!" Lizzie muttered and levered herself to her feet, "Fine. I'm having a shower. You had better have a big ass glass of wine waiting for me."

Miranda slapped her ass as she walked past, "There's my girl."

Lizzie turned sharply and pointed at Miranda warningly, "Enough of that."

* * *

Miranda whistled sharply. Lizzie posed in the doorway with a hipshot stance and a smirk. The clinging black dress was smoking on the toned and tanned Lieutenant Elizabeth Shepard. She had tattoos on her shoulder that were revealed by the sleeveless arms. Its cleavage plunged to indecent levels, while the neckline came up and hid the scars at her throat. She appreciated that. While not overly vain, she didn't like having her past cast up in the expressions of those who conversed with her. The skirts went down to her ankles, which were shod in decidedly 'yes, mistress' heels.

The 'yes, mistress' heels were fucking hard to walk in. Lizzie tried her normal stride and stumbled. Her frown caused laughter to erupt from Miranda's lips.

"I hate you," Lizzie snarled.

"Awww, pumpkin," Miranda rose, her own perfect form clad in burgundy red silk, "Take smaller steps, and wiggle."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes.

"Pouting is good too. I like my escorts to pout,"

Lizzie slammed a fist into Miranda's shoulder.

"OW!" the woman protested, "If that left a bruise I'm going to pay you back."

"Bite me," Lizzie grumbled, "Come on. Get me to this thing. I can't drive in these damn shoes."

* * *

"Holy shit, Tali!"

For a brief moment, Lizzie looked around guility, but no one seemed to notice her swearing. But the quarian in the gorgeous beaded blue silk envirosuit did. She turned and there was no other word for it but she squealed.

"SHEPARD!"

The two women embraced tightly.

"Oh my gods, I had no idea…"

"Ancestors, Shepard, I thought you were training.."

"I just got back…"

"We have to.."

"Catch up!"

The two women laughed. Shepard dropped her forehead to the quarian's, "I thought of you often since I left." She quirked a smile, "I missed you."

"A girl always needs her best friend!" Tali'zorah nar Rayya vas Neema, tugged Lizzie toward the couches that were scattered around the floor, being posed on by a variety of lovely women of every species, and being flirted with by a variety of men.

Lizzie Shepard slung herself into a spare seat; and reaching down, she tugged off the shoes. Tali lowered herself more elegantly and rose a hand for a waiter. She selected a glass of champagne and handed it to Lizzie when her attention came back to the quarian. Lizzie accepted the glass gratefully.

"This is my idea of hell," Lizzie took a slug of the contents of the glass and noticed that Tali's attention was definitely elsewhere. She glanced over her shoulder. She saw a quarian in a neat dark red tunic moving around the ground. She heard Tali sigh.

"So…who's the hottie?" Lizzie drawled, taking another sip.

"What?" Tali looked back, distractedly, "Uhhh…who?"

Lizzie pointed at the quarian now talking to a turian delegation, "Him. In the red suit."

Tali slapped Lizzie's hand down, and hissed, "Stop pointing! He is the new quarian ambassador, Kal'Reegar nar Rayya vas Tonbay."

"I can see the steam in your faceplate, Tali," Lizzie took another sip of her champagne.

"Shut up," Tali muttered, "They are coming over."

"…they?" Lizzie glanced back toward the quarian. He was trailing a very tall, longsuffering turian.

Tali stood up hurriedly, "Ambassador Kal'Reegar nar Rayya vas Tonbay." She bowed her head, "This is Elizabeth Shepard…she…" a grunt from the quarian interrupted her flow.

Lizzie smiled innocently, until she caught the eye of the turian. And her smile faded as green eyes met sharp blue.

Kal'Reegar's voice was a rumble that was both friendly and attractive, "Tali'zorah, I have been impressed with your work in my office. Your reports of the Perseus Veil and the geth have been instrumental for our fleet." He turned to Lizzie and held out his hand, "Ms Shepard, a pleasure. This is an old friend, General Garrus Vakarian. He prefers the harsh conditions of Palaven but once in a while agrees to join me here."

Lizzie gripped Kal'Reegar's hand with unconscious force, as her eyes drifted to the General.

"Miss Tali'zorah, will you honour me with a dance?" the quarian shook his hand subtly before offering it to Tali.

"Y…yes," the young woman replied, and linked her hand with Ambassador's. He drew her out onto the barely crowded dance floor.

Garrus Vakarian cleared his throat, "Do you care to dance, Ms Shepard?"

Lizzie's lips quirked. Dancing? Her? She tried to paste a sober expression on her face, "No, thank you, General. You need not waste your time talking to me, believe me, I am no one important." She waved her champagne glass.

"Very well," the turian replied stiffly, and gave her a short bow before departing.

Lizzie watched him move through the crowd, barely shifting his broad shoulders as others naturally shifted out of his way. She saw him in a few minutes, escorting a lovely Asari onto the floor. He moved well. Really well. Lizzie sighed and looked down at her feet, rubbed raw at the heels and joints. Oh well. She wasn't made for this life anyway.


	2. A Pyjack's Sensitivity to Politics

Lizzie yawned and scratching her chest she strolled out into the kitchen. Miranda was already put together for the day, her chosen dress sleek and subtly sexy, her hair in a neat twist. She was drinking coffee and flicking through the news on her datapad.  
"Morning," Lizzie shuffled to the coffee maker and poured herself a huge cup, waving away the offer of milk or sugar, "Prefer black." She hoisted herself up on the kitchen bench and let her legs swing free as Miranda set aside her datapad.  
"So what are your plans for the day whilst I work?"  
"Going to catch up with Tali. Haven't seen her in an age," Lizzie ran her hand through her short curls.  
"That was the quarian you were talking to last night?"  
"Yep, she works in the office of the quarian Ambassador,"  
"Ah yes, Kal'Reegar. He arrived only last week. He has proved a popular choice. His service in the quarian military has given him a certain amount of credance that previous politicians haven't attained."  
"Heh, well, he certainly seemed to enjoy Tali's company," Lizzie swung her heels easily as a wicked smile curved her lips, "And Tali could barely prevent herself bouncing."  
"And what of his friend, the turian General? Did he not ask you to dance?"  
Lizzie shrugged and sipped of her coffee, "That was never going to happen. A…I can't dance and B…I sure as hell wasn't going to dance in bare feet."  
Miranda rubbed her brow, "Oh Lizzie, don't tell me you took your shoes off?"  
Lizzie held out her feet, and the blisters that scored the heels, "Look at that! Look at it! We are taught to look after our feet! Jamming them into heels is not my idea of 'looking after them'."  
"Gods, Shepard," Miranda shook her head, and hurriedly scanned the time, "Hell, I have a meeting with the elcor Ambassador in fifteen minutes."  
"Don't worry," Lizzie drawled, snagging a piece of fruit from Miranda's plate, "I'm sure you can get there in the time it would take him to say 'good morning'."  
"Don't be rude!" Miranda called from the front door. And Lizzie was left alone, she checked her watch, "Shit!" She was going to be late in meeting Tali if she didn't hurry. Fortunately, she was the expert in two minute showers and dressing in one.

Her booted feet rested on the seat of another chair in the busy cafe. Several people approached and tried to take the chair, but Lizzie's refusal was absolute. She only lowered her legs as Tali arrived, a little breathless.  
"Lizzie! I am so sorry I am late," she sprawled in the chair, and took a moment to inhale some needed air.  
"Hell, Tali, I would have waited, woman," Lizzie pushed the drink she had ordered the other woman toward her.  
"Thanks," the quarian drank gratefully.  
"So why the lateness? Had a good night, eh?" Lizzie wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Bah!" Tali waved her hand, "Not like that. But I did stay up very late talking with the Ambassador. He wanted my opinion on some things and …well…I think we saw the Citadel start its day cycle."  
Lizzie whistled, her eyes alight with the glint of teasing, "You flirt."  
"I would never! He's the Ambassador! I just…"  
"Oh, you find him sexy as hell and wished he would just suggest linking up your envirosuits and have at it."  
Tali lapsed into silence and Lizzie was certain she was blushing.  
"Okay, maybe," the quarian admitted.  
Lizzie laughed, "Let's order breakfast. We can get you to work at least somewhat on time."  
Tali raised her hand for a waitress, and the two women enjoyed a thoroughly relaxing hour.

"Come on, we can cut through here," Tali tugged Lizzie toward the red lit passageway, "It's a short cut for service people to get to the embassies."  
Lizzie shrugged, taking her hands out of her pockets and strolling beside the elegant quarian. She rubbed her thumb and forefinger together. Something was making her edgy. She did something she promised herself she wouldn't do - she activated her implants with a touch on her omnitool.  
"What's wrong?" Tali noticed the gesture.  
"Nothing," Lizzie replied easily, "Just a message."  
"Okay," Tali continued with her chatter. Lizzie glanced behind them. Yup. They were being followed. She was barely listening to Tali, and would apologise for that later. When the figure in front rose and she saw the very obvious outline of a rifle, she powered up her biotics and pounded him with a shockwave. It knocked the second and third man out of cover.  
Lizzie whipped around to see the one following them was charging. She gave Tali a shove, and braced for impact. He hit her with hip and shoulder, she turned to brush aside the blow and trip him up, but a shot slammed into her arm. It hurt like hell. She snarled a curse, powered up her biotics and threw a ball of energy at the distant figures. The singularity held them suspended.  
Lizzie charged the man who stood in front of her before he could turn around, and knocked him to the ground. She grabbed his pistol, punching him in the head, and lifting her arm, she shot the three men flailing helplessly in her miniature mass effect field.  
She heard a cry behind her, ruthlessly shot the man she was kneeling on and turned to see Tali clamped to the chest of a fifth one she hadn't seen. He had a gun to her head and was using her as a shield, slowly dragging her back.  
"You are going to want to put my friend down," Lizzie intoned lazily, "Or it's going to end in a lot of pain for you." She refused to clamp a hand on the wound on her arm. She could feel blood sliding down to slick her hand, and drip on the floor.  
"Screw this! It was meant to be an easy job!" the youthful voice was trembling.  
"Put her down," Lizzie continued conversationally, "And I wont shoot you in the head."  
"How can I trust you?" came the quavering reply.  
"How much choice do you have?" Lizzie rose her weapon to point it at Tali.  
Tali was making small sounds of terror.  
"Okay! Okay!" the kid let Tali go, his hands up and trembling, he was barely more than eighteen, "Now let me go?" He seemed to forget he even had a gun.  
Tali stumbled forward onto hands and knees. Lizzie didn't even look at her, just shot the kid in the knee with a double tap. He fell over, screaming, "You have a few questions to answer, kid."  
Tali crawled away from him before rising to her feet, trembling hands on Shepard's arm, "Oh gods, Lizzie," she looked back at the three dead men further along, "What did they want?"  
"To kill or kidnap you," Lizzie's voice was flat and cool, her green eyes still alight with her biotics, "Come on, lets get you to the embassy. Kal'Reegar will have guards there. Let me just get this one sorted." She took a purposeful step toward the wide-eyed kid lying on the ground, clutching his injured leg and crying.  
"You wont…kill him, will you?" Tali asked quaveringly.  
Lizzie glanced back at her friend, "No. He can't answer questions when he is dead."

Lizzie had the gun out as she strode toward the embassies. When a guard tried to stop her, she just jammed his ID in her face, "Elizabeth Shepard, N7, get C-Sec up here NOW." She moved past him toward the quarian embassy and the door slid open to Tali's ID.  
Kal'Reegar was seated behind his desk, another quarian handing him a series of datapads. He glanced up at the unfamiliar sound at his doorway. Without hesitation, he leapt to his feet and came forward.  
"Someone just tried to kill your tech analyst, Ambassador," Lizzie pulled Tali forward, "Someone wants her knowledge, or wants to shut her up."  
Kal'Reegar placed his hands upon Tali's forearms as she wavered where she stood, "Ancestors….Tali'zorah, are you alright?"  
"I…I think so, Lizzie…" Tali turned her head to look at her friend.  
"I was in the right place at the right time. I managed to stop one of them, he will be in C-Sec custody shortly. You are going to want to put Tali in protective custody until C-Sec can figure out what has gone wrong," Shepard's voice was still cool. Her left arm was burning like a bitch now and it was a struggle. She wiped her hand on her pants to stop it from dripping on the Ambassador's pretty cream coloured carpet.  
"Come with me," Kal'Reeger put his arm around Tali, "She can rest in the rooms out the back. We have many guards here. She will be safe."  
Lizzie nodded, "Right."  
"Wait here until I return?"  
"As you wish, Ambassador," Lizzie bowed her head.  
Lizzie moved to his desk and laid the gun on it. With a hissed intake of breath, she tried to examine the hole in her arm.  
"You are hurt," a vaguely familiar voice from the comfortable looking couches over by the windows distracted her. She shaded her eyes against the glare from outside. A tall figure rose from the seating and made its way toward her. Within moments she realised it was the General from the previous evening.  
"Ahh, General Vakarian, right?" Lizzie watched him warily, "Yeah. One of them got a little close." She plucked at the sleeve.  
"You respond oddly to being shot, Ms Shepard," Garrus peered down at her arm, taking it in his strong hands.  
She tried to pull away to no avai'l, "How should one respond, General? Go into hysterics? Faint?"  
"That would probably be the usual response, yes," Garrus gestured for an aide to approach, "Bring the first aid kit," he instructed her, "I need medi-gel."  
"Look, really, it's fine. I will head down to the hospital. I just wanted to be sure Tali was in safe hands," Lizzie curled her fingers around his to pluck off the probing fingers.  
"You are quite headstrong," Garrus accepted the kit from the quarian and opened it, ignoring her protests, "I'm not incompetent, you know."  
"I'm not going to die from a bloody arm wound!" Lizzie snapped in reply. There was an audible gasp in the room from the aide.  
"Just pretend you are following orders," Garrus was implacable, as he tore the arm off her shirt. She grunted low in her throat and he looked up into a face that had gone pale.  
"Here, sit. It will be easier," he cleared some space off the Ambassador's desk.  
"Look, I don't think…."  
"Just do it, woman, and stop arguing," he growled, his subharmonics rippling with warning.  
"Don't try that voice shit with me," Lizzie snapped, "I am not one of your little underlings, General."  
He flooded the wound with a yellow paste that made her catch her breath and clutch his arm, "Damn…" she breathed out, releasing her grip, "Sorry, that stung. What the hell was that?"  
"Antiseptic," Garrus put the tube back in the kit, "Your suits would normally use medi-gel immediately, and you would not get infected, but in the interim between the wound and getting treated, you may have picked up all kinds of bacteria." He paused, pulling out a bandage and wrapping her arm, "It isn't too severe. You will have quite the scar though."  
When he finished, Lizzie jumped down and backed away from him. Garrus handed the kit back to the aide, who took it and scurried out. He turned, leaned against the desk and folded his arms across his broad chest.  
"You can handle yourself in a fight," he said to her, watching her pace toward the window.  
"I was in the right place," she began, staring out of the glass to the rest of the Presidium.  
"At the right time, so you said," Garrus finished, "But I did not ask a question."  
She glanced back at him sharply, "So what?"  
"If C-Sec is going to be here in a moment to investigate the office of the quarian ambassador, I would like to not be in the dark."  
"And what business is it of yours?" Lizzie mimicked his posture, and tilted her chin upwards in pride.  
"Kal'Reegar is a friend and he has only just taken up the position," Garrus retorted sharply, "I don't want some Alliance grunt with no more training than a pyjack creating a political mess."  
Lizzie strode toward him, her cheeks flushing with anger, she slammed her finger into his chest, "I don't give a gods damn about your politics!" Her voice whipped him with a snarl, "Five murderers were going to take down one of my oldest and dearest friends. If she was very unlucky, they were going to kidnap her first."  
Garrus paused and eyed her with suspicion, "You took down five armed men?"  
"What?" Lizzie snapped, "Like it's hard?"

Kal'Reegar strode back into the room, followed by his guards. He paused at the doorway, and eyed the human and turian cautiously.  
"Everything alright in here?" his voice was wary.  
Lizzie turned and took a few paces toward him, "Tali? Is she alright?"  
"Shaken up, she is cleaning up, there was a lot of blood…" the quarian's voice trailed off as he looked at the torn shirt, the bandage, the blood smeared on Lizzie's pants, "…are you alright?" He looked up to her face again, and back to Garrus. The turian just scowled.  
"Fine," Lizzie rubbed the back of her neck, "What exactly does Tali do in your office, Ambassador. They were waiting for her. They weren't expecting me, but they were waiting for her, one of them said they thought this job was meant to be easy."  
"How many?" Kal moved toward the couches and gestured for her to sit.  
"I'm dirty," Lizzie shook her head. The creamy couches would not recover from her grime.  
"You saved Tali's life, I don't care about the damn couches," Kal's voice grew gruff.  
Lizzie paused a moment more, then sat on the edge of one of them, "There were five."  
"You killed five?"  
"No, four," Lizzie corrected, glancing toward Garrus, who joined them, lowering his lanky form into the comfortable cushions.  
"So one got away?" Kal was concerned.  
"No. I captured him for questioning,"  
Kal looked around, "What? Where is he?"  
"I shot him in the knee, bound his wrists and threw him in a cleaning room. C-Sec will pick him up shortly," Lizzie reported with a blank expression.  
There was silence from the quarian. He looked at his friend. Then back to Lizzie.  
"Just who are you, Ms Shepard?"  
Lizzie rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, "I guess it will come out sooner or later. I'm Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Shepard, on leave after passing my N7 training before my first posting to Eden Prime."  
She sensed rather than saw Garrus shift, his bright blue eyes intent upon her.  
"You are N7," Kal repeated incredulously.  
"Is it so hard to believe?" Lizzie raised a red-hued brow.  
"Uhh," the quarian was non-plussed, "Well, after I saw you at the party last night, as Ambassador Lawson's escort, yes. Yes I am surprised."  
Lizzie paused, and after a moment a smile curved her lips, her very first, and it lit up her face, "Good. I like to surprise people."  
"Ambassador?" the aide was wringing her hands as she approached, "A C-Sec officer is here."  
"Good, let him in," Kal waved her away, and rose, "Hope you are up for this, Lieutenant Commander."  
"I just want to check on Tali and head back for a shower," Lizzie levered herself upright, and had to hang onto the back of the chair for a moment. She saw Garrus watching her and straightened her spine, turning her gaze away from him deliberately. Show no weakness.  
"Ambassador?" the C-Sec officer walked in, "I'm Officer Bailey. Sorry to interrupt but I believe there has been a critical incident. I have four dead men in an alley near here."  
"Four dead and a fifth tied up," Lizzie corrected and stepped forward, "I am the one you need to talk to, Officer. Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Shepard, N7. I just brought Tali'zorah here because this was the closest place I knew would take her without question."  
"You could have brought her to us, Lieutenant Commander," Bailey reprimanded, typing on his datapad.  
"You would have had plenty of questions," Lizzie retorted flatly.  
"Yes, it's what we tend to do. To find the bad guys," Bailey replied, his lips quirking despite himself.  
Lizzie paused, "Good point."  
"Alright, can we sit down somewhere. I think I have a lot of questions and I hope you have the answers."  
Kal gestured to his desk and a couple of aids brought up more chairs, "Please, feel free."  
"Thankyou, Ambassador," Bailey acknowledged and gestured to Shepard, "Shall we?"


	3. The Weather is Lovely, General

A/N Simon Quinn is based on Malavai Quinn from SWTOR. Accent and all. MmmmMMmm. Ahem. Sorry.

* * *

"Lizzie?"

"I'm in the shower!" Lizzie called from the downstairs bathroom.

"LIZZIE?!" Miranda's voice was louder.

Lizzie sighed and turned off the water. She was only enjoying the luxury anyway. Best not get used to it. In twenty four it would be back to two minute colds again. She yanked a huge white towel off the shelf and wrapped herself in the indulgent folds.

"I'm in the bathroom," she called again to Miranda.

"What the hell?" Miranda came striding in, the measure of her her distress that she was slightly rumpled and her feet were bare, "Are you alright? Where were you hurt?" She clasped the taller woman's face with her hands and peered into her eyes.

"I'm fine, Miranda," Lizzie said gently clasping Miranda's wrists, "They grazed me with a shot. I have had worse and will get worse. They were total amateurs."

"An attack in the Presidium," Miranda shook her head and dropped her hands, "Is Tali alright?"

"Shaken up," Lizzie was serious for a moment, "But she is with Kal'Reegar. He has steadied her."

"Hmmm," Miranda was thoughtful, "And C-Sec?"

"They accepted my version of events, combined with security footage and an interview with the guy I hit in the knee, they have absolved me of blame,"

"That's something then!" Miranda drew Lizzie into a hug, saturating the front of her dress, "I'm not used to violence this close to home. Are you sure you are alright?"

Lizzie laughed, "Honestly, I'm fine. This is what I trained for. Those guys were idiots."

"If you say so," Miranda replied doubtfully, "You don't have to come to the gathering tonight."

Piercing blue eyes flashed in Lizzie's head. She thrust them aside fiercely.

"It's fine, Miranda. Tali will be there, and if she can handle it after a brush with violence, I'm pretty sure I can,"

"Just for that…you can wear your own shoes!"

"Hah! Wouldn't that be a good look? I hope you have a dress that will hide these bandages," Lizzie looked down at the waterproof dressing that neatly enclosed her upper bicep.

"I have just the thing!" Miranda pulled Lizzie excitedly toward her dressing room.

* * *

Lizzie looked at herself in the reflection of the massive doors at the entrance to the reception and wrinkled her nose. The copper hued dress had wide bands that handily clasped the biceps, covering the bandage. The neckline was a plunging monument to gravity, but hell, at least she had the fitness to pull it off. She had on a pair of sandals that wound up her calves in silk ribbons, and blissfully, they were flat. Miranda had slicked back her hair to a glossy cap and done something to her eyes to make them look smokey and sultry. That felt over the top, but at least she didn't feel like she would topple over at the slightest breeze.

As soon as she walked into the room, many eyes came to rest on her. Whereas last night they just dismissed her as a nobody, now they wanted to know who this novel creature was who had saved one of their own.

Tali broke through the crowd and wrapped her arms around Lizzie. The quarian's helmet was cold against her bare shoulder, but the warmth of the embrace more than made up for it. Lizzie's voice was soft, "Are you alright?"

Tali pulled back a little, "Oh, Lizzie," her voice cracked a little, "You saved my life."

Lizzie rubbed her arms up and down the black fabric arms of the other woman, "It was an honour."

Tali gave a smile behind the helmet. Kal'Reegar appeared beside Tali and held out his hand toward Lizzie, "You look lovely, Lieutenant Commander. I can't thank you enough for saving the life of Tali'zorah. She has become very…valuable to..uhh…my office."

Lizzie gave him a crooked smile, and returned the handshake, "You are welcome."

"Come join us," Kal'Reegar gestured toward the low couches where several people sat. She recognised the indolent form of Garrus Vakarian and snapped her gaze back to the quarian couple.

"Perhaps in a bit," Lizzie replied quietly, "I didn't get the chance to have food earlier, and I thought I might partake of the..uhh…y'know." She waved a hand at the buffet table.

"Of course, Lieutenant Commander," Kal nodded seriously, and took Tali by the arm, "We will see you soon."

Lizzie watched them move back across the room, and as she turned, she was brought up short by a broad chest. She looked up, her expression wary for a moment.

"Might I have the pleasure of introducing myself to the famous Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Shepard?" the voice was velvet smooth, belonging to a face that belonged carved on a marble statue. Dark eyes, fringed by lashes that had no business being on a man, regarded her with singular focus, dark hair brushed back from a high forehead, and angular features that all made her instincts sit up and go 'hell—o'.

Lizzie quirked a flirtatious smile, "Pleasure might be stretching it a little, but go ahead. Since you know my name it would be a such a shame to be at a disadvantage."

"Major Simon Quinn," the newcomer held out his hand, and taking hers he drew it to his lips and kissed the knuckles, "Alliance Military."

"Major Quinn…." Lizzie drew back her hand.

"Simon, please, we aren't on duty here," Simon looked her up and down, with a wicked smile, "You are out of uniform, soldier."

Lizzie glanced down at herself, and regarded the twin creamy mounds that her dress revealed. She laughed and looked back up to meet his appreciative eyes, "I don't think it meets Alliance regulations."

"It might make the mercs pause a moment?" Quinn held out his hand.

"It might make them fall over laughing if someone like yourself wore it, yes," Lizzie put her hand into his own, "Lead the way to the damn buffet table. I'm starving." To punctuate her sentence, her stomach rumbled.

Simon laughed, "By all means. I would not dare ask the lady to dance until she is replete."

Lizzie smiled at him again as she piled up a plate with various delicacies. He led her to a table and took a seat across from her. He gestured for a waiter and arranged for wine.

"So tell me," Simon drawled, "Is it all true?"

"Is what true?"

"Than an N7 graduate took down five men singlehanded and unarmed?"

Lizzie paused, then took a bite from something green and squishy, she chewed hesitantly, swallowed enthusiastically and replied, "I wasn't unarmed for long."

Simon laughed, and the sound sent coils of heat through her body. He saluted her with his own glass of wine.

"You are a singular woman, Lieutenant Commander,"

She picked up her wine, and replied with piquancy, "Lizzie, please. We aren't on duty here." Her green eyes sparkled at him over the rim of the crystal.

He laughed again, "Come, you must dance with me!"

"I have a great secret, Simon. I can't dance," Lizzie waved a flippant hand.

"The incredible Lieutenant Commander Shepard can't dance?" Simon drawled with mock-horror, "I will not believe it!"

He stood. She shook her head. He insisted, and leaned forward, "Trust me."

Lizzie took a breath and accepted his hand up. She looked longingly at the plate of food but followed him to the dance floor. Simon slid his hand around her waist and brought her close to his hips. Lizzie looked up with a quirked eyebrow.

"So I can help you move," he murmured.

"Said the spider to the fly," she muttered in reply, but with a smile.

Simon Quinn guided her through the dance, murmuring the steps once in a while. She followed awkwardly, and trod on his toes several times…not that he seemed particularly bothered. She was spun, held close, caressed all the name of a social nicety. And thoroughly enjoyed the experience now she wasn't in heels. The song ended, and his lips hovered a mere breath from hers. There was applause for the band around them and with a smile, Lizzie pushed him back, "Fancy moves, Major."

Lizzie followed him from the dancefloor but they were brought up short by the tall figure of Garrus Vakarian standing resolutely in their path. Simon greeted him with an easy smile, "General Vakarian. Good evening."

Garrus regarded Simon with a thoughtful gaze before turning to look at Lizzie, "It would be an honour if you would dance with me, Lieutenant Commander."

Lizzie opened her mouth in surprise. Closed it again. Well, hell. It was not like she could refuse. He was a freaking General after all. And in this crowd, it might hurt Kal'Reegar, and therefore Tali. She nodded her head in agreement, "Of course."

Garrus held out his hand, she placed hers within it and as he lead her back to the dance floor she looked over her shoulder at Simon and shrugged apologetically. The Major smiled complacently and thrust his hands into the pockets of his formal trousers.

Garrus swept her up into a formal hold, his arms holding her at a precise distance, his hand pressed to the small of her back. He steered her movements with such precision, she had no choice but to follow. He didn't speak. Not once.

"Okay, seriously," Lizzie attempted, "You can talk to me. We might not have anything in common, but you can at least comment on the …I don't know…the weather. Or the pleasant music…or something. There must be one topic we wont argue about."

The turian's sharp blue gaze caught her own and she stumbled a little. His arms caught it and straightened her spine, and he spoke coldly, "You should not be here."

Lizzie's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"You were wounded today. Coming out to drink, eat and flirt with anyone who pays attention to you is not how you should be spending your time," Garrus' voice was arrogant.

Lizzie jerked to a halt, he attempted to pull her back into the dance, but she resisted.

"You know what, General Vakarian, fuck you," her voice was barely above a whisper, but its intent was harsh, "I don't know what role you are putting yourself into here…but I can promise you, there isn't a single one wherein I need to go 'Yes, master, no, master,' and follow blindly."

" I was just…" Garrus began, but she snarled an interruption.

"No! Since I got here you have treated me like a blight on the social stratas. You know what? You got your wish…As of tomorrow night, I'm gone," her eyes flashed a sparking green, her biotics barely hovering beneath the surface.

The General stared down at her with an icy blue gaze, "Very well."

Lizzie turned and swept toward Tali, where she spoke conveniently with Miranda. Garrus watched her speak with the two women, cast him a glance filled with invective and turn to head towards the doors. The silks of her dress flowed and swirled around her in the sudden draught. He barely heard the words spoke to him by another, and had to turn, apologise and ask for a repeat before his mind was back on the job.

Simon took a sip from his wine and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.


	4. Stay safe, LC

Lizzie sat drinking coffee on the couch, watching a vid with lazy interest. Miranda had gone to work and she was left to wait for her transport off station to Eden Prime that evening. Coffee was cooling in a mug propped on her knee as she contemplated the evening before. Her easy laughter with Major Quinn was preferable to the anger with General Vakarian. Right?

The front door alarm sounded and the apartment VI announced, "A Major Simon Quinn wishes to see LC Lizzie Shepard. His words. I'm sorry, Lieutenant Commander."

Shepard set the coffee cup down hard on the table.

"Uhh," she cast her gaze around, then down at herself. Pyjamas still. She stood, "Alright, just…give me a few moments. Let him in."

"Very well, Lieutenant Commander."

The doorway opened and Shepard was left standing in short shorts, an N7 singlet and a cup of coffee as Major Simon Quinn stood at the entrance of the apartment with his Alliance uniform and a quirk of a smile.

"Out of uniform again, LC?" he drawled.

Lizzie looked down at herself. Took a breath, shrugged and smiled, "You are the one who decided to visit me while I was on leave. Not that I mind, but…why are you here visiting me on leave?"

Simon strolled into the apartment and looked around in interest, "Nice place."

"Yeah, Miranda has done well. Coffee?" Lizzie called from the kitchen. Simon followed her.

"No, thank you," Simon rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, "I was rather wondering if you wouldn't join me for a walk?"

"A…walk?" Lizzie rose a brow and regarded him with droll amusement, "Would there be coffee on this walk?"

"That could be arranged," Simon gestured grandly, "Never let it be said that I don't know how to spoil a girl."

Lizzie just laughed, "Wait here a moment, pants are probably a good idea at this point."

"If you insist," Simon drawled, "It would be a great shame, but not shocking the elite of the Presidium might be a good idea."

Lizzie headed to her room and yanked a pair of black pants up over the tight shorts. She stripped the tank and pulled on a bra and simple t-shirt. She ran her hands through her hair and headed back to the living room. Simon was standing at the window, staring out over the view.

"Ready," Lizzie called to him. He turned to face her with a smile on his face, walked over and held out his elbow for her to take. Her lips quirked, but she took it.

"So…" Simon set down his cup, "You didn't seem to get along with General Vakarian last night."

Lizzie frowned, crumbling the cookie on her plate into fine pieces, "We don't see eye to eye."

"Mmm, yes, he has that habit," Simon traced his fingertip around the rim of his cup, "I, too, have had dealings with him. He's…" he paused and cleared his throat.

Lizzie glanced up, curious, "What happened?"

"I was up for Spectre training, and he blocked my application," Simon's brows were drawn together in a scowl.

"What? Why?" Lizzie sat back in her chair.

"He claimed that I was unprofessional and unsuitable for the position," Simon affected a pompous accent, and his hands white knuckled briefly on the cup.

Lizzie set her cup into its saucer, "I'm not sure I understand."

Simon sighed, "I was working with his squad on a mission, and he made a bad decision, and rather taking responsibility for the deaths of his men, he decided to blame them on me. Using the human as a scapegoat." He shrugged, "Ah well, maybe when he leaves the Presidium I will get my chance again."

"That's appalling! What went wrong with the mission?" Lizzie was angered. Did the turian dislike all humans that much?

"We were dealing with Batarian pirates in Apien Crest, and I was one of several humans given the chance to train with turian squads. I was in Vakarian's. He was a Captain back then. I recommended to him that we not use a frontal assault, but he wouldn't listen. He sat back, sent his men in and several died. The pirates escaped and I took the blame for it," his bitterness was thick.

"Gods, I'm sorry, Simon. I had no idea that General Vakarian was such a bastard," Lizzie shook her head.

"Sorry to load that on you," Simon leaned across and took her hand. She allowed it, and her voice was soft with sympathy.

"You will get your chance again, I'm sure of it," Lizzie nodded seriously, "Vakarian can't stay here forever. I will put in a good word with Miranda, and maybe she can help."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Simon shook his head in refusal, his dark eyes like melted chocolate.

"It's no problem, really," Lizzie shrugged.

His omnitool beeped and he wrinkled his nose attractively at the interruption, "Sorry, Lizzie, but I have to take this."

"Go ahead," she waved him away and leaned back in her chair as he strolled a distance away to talk to someone on his comm.

Lizzie checked the time. She should be returning to the apartment soon, Miranda said she would meet her for lunch. She looked up, startled, as someone sat down opposite. It was a young turian female, elegant, with the same blue markings on her features as Vakarian. Lizzie looked around, and back at the turian.

"You are Elizabeth Shepard?" the woman asked her.

"And you are?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't believe everything he tells you," the bright blue eyes regarded her sharply, "There are many sides to the same story."

She stood, and strode away.

"Wait!" Lizzie rose to make chase, but Simon arrived back at the table.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, a hand on her back.

Lizzie frowned, "Nothing. Look, I have to get going. I'm meeting Miranda for lunch before I have to take the ship out to Eden Prime. It's been a pleasure." She held out her hand. Simon took it and tugged her gently forward. She allowed him to brush a kiss on her lips.

"It has been lovely. Can I see you again when you return to the Citadel?" Simon asked, his voice low and velvety soft.

"Oh, I think I could arrange that," Lizzie gave him a crooked smile.

He stood watching her depart, a smile on his face. She gave him a small wave before she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"You take care, alright?" Miranda wrapped her in a hug for the tenth time, "I want you to come back all in one piece." Her eyes flooded with tears for the tenth time.

"Good gods, Miranda, I'm not going off to war," Lizzie laughed, "I'm going to be walking the perimeter of Eden Prime most of the time, maybe once in a while taking on pirates and whoever." She gripped Miranda's chin and gave her an affectionate kiss. She paused, and frowned thoughtfully, "Look, just do me a favour will you?"

"Anything!" Miranda replied, holding the hands of her friend tightly.

"Just keep an eye out for Simon Quinn. I think that General Vakarian blocked his Spectre training unfairly."

"What? Why?" Miranda frowned, "General Vakarian has always been just in his dealings with the Citadel. I imagine if he blocked the Major it was for a very good reason."

Lizzie shrugged, "Sometimes appearances aren't all they seem."

Miranda ran her hand affectionately through Lizzie's cropped locks, "Alright, you. There is someone else who wants to say goodbye." With a final wave, Miranda left her to resume her duties. Tali was waiting for her to finish talking to Miranda and greeted her with a hug.

"You be careful," the quarian's voice was soft.

"I always am," Lizzie smiled and held Tali's hand, "How are things going with Kal?"

"He's been very…gentle," Tali's voice grew dreamy, "And sweet. We went out to dinner last night after the reception. And it was more than I could ever dream of. There were live fish! In the floor!"

Lizzie laughed, "Good, I'm glad." She rested her forehead on Tali's helmet.

"Garrus has arranged for an investigator. C-Sec found nothing on who hired those hit men," Tali murmured quietly.

"Garrus?" Lizzie rose a brow.

Tali cleared her throat, "He has been very kind. Even looking into the matter himself."

Lizzie was silent, "That's very…yeah…good of him."

Tali gripped her hands tightly, "I will miss you being around. We don't see each other for years, then in two days it's like I'm losing my best friend all over again."

"I will be back again," Lizzie smiled, "I promise. I have a three month long rotation on Eden Prime, then I will find out where I am posted. And we can stay in contact via mail. Send me lots of news, okay?"

Tali hugged her again, "Alright, I had better go. I have to sit in on a meeting."

And with that, Lizzie was left alone to wait for her shuttle to be called. The docking bay was busy, travelers moving swiftly, most rapid talking into their comms. She leaned back in her seat, arm draped over the back, and people watched.

"Lieutenant Commander Shepard," the familiar gruff voice, musical with its harmonics, made her close her eyes. Gods, why couldn't the man leave her alone. She stood and plastered a polite expression over the impatience.

"General Vakarian," she looked askance to the two female turians accompanying him, and her eyes widened in surprise. She recognised the younger as the one who had spoken to her earlier that day.

"This is the wife of Palaven's Primarch, Lady Arria Alexis," Garrus introduced the older turian, who regarded Lizzie with sharp whiskey brown eyes, "Lady Arria, this is Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Shepard. She was the Alliance officer who saved the life of Technician Tali'zorah nar Rayya vas Neema."

"Really?" the turian woman's voice was rusted with age, but its harmonics were strong, "How interesting." She looked the human woman up and down. Lizzie felt weighed, measured and found wanting, "So…muscular." A delicate shudder.

"Ma'am," Lizzie nodded her head politely, before her sharp green eyes turned on the bright blue gaze of the younger turian.

"And my sister, Solana Vakarian," he gestured to the woman with the same facial tattoos he bore.

"A pleasure to meet you," Lizzie held out her hand to the younger Vakarian, query deep in her eyes.

"And you," the reply was gentle, the harmonics peaceful and the returned grasp was firm.

"Solana is escorting the Lady Arria back to Palaven," Garrus explained their presence.

"Did you enjoy your time on the Citadel?" Lizzie asked politely of the two women.

"It is a cesspit of politics and hot air," Arria Alexis snapped in reply, "I look forward to breathing the clean air of Palaven again."

Lizzie glanced at Garrus, and saw his mandibles flare slightly in a grin, she couldn't help but return it, "That's unfortunate, ma'am. And you, Miss Vakarian?"

"It was an education," Solana replied, her mandibles fluttering in a smile.

"By the Spirits, Vakarian, this dallying is irritating. Miss Shepard, congratulations on your newfound fame. Don't let it go to your head. Solana, make sure my baggage has been loaded. I don't trust these morons to do anything right in this place," Lady Arria snapped her fingers at Solana, who bowed and departed, giving Lizzie a sharp look.

"I assure you, everything is fine, ma'am," Garrus murmured.

"Spirits, boy, I hope you become more efficient when you marry my daughter and take over the Primacy," Lady Arria flicked the shawl she was wearing over her shoulder and stalked off toward the VIP waiting lounge.

Garrus gave a sigh, and rose a hand to rub his brow. Lizzie bit her lower lip. So the General was being wed to the Primarch's daughter? That's nice for them. A tidy little bow. She looked up at him to make some polite response and paused when her gaze met his. There was a flicker of pain and annoyance in their depths before it was masked by polite indifference.

"My apologies. The Lady Primarch does not travel well."

"That's alright," Lizzie offered a small smile, "My congratulations on your coming nuptuals. I hope that it…goes well?" She concluded, imbuing the last words with hopefulness.

"Hrmmm," the turian rumbled, his gaze resting on her face intently, "Good luck with your rotation, Lieutenant Commander. Stay safe."

"Everyone is saying that to me today," Lizzie replied drily, "I'm sure I can manage."

"The usual response is 'thank you' to a polite statement well meant," Garrus' tone was faintly lecturing, though there was the light of amusement in his eyes.

"I have never considered myself 'usual'," Lizzie replied airily.

"No, Lieutenant Commander, that you are not," the General bowed his head politely and moved to follow Arria Alexis. Despite herself, Lizzie watched him go, taking her seat after a moment.


	5. Give him a chance?

Lizzie wiped the sweat from her brow with a gloved hand and peered through the scope. The compound was quiet, and she had been watching it for four days, gaining intel. Eight guards on a rotating shift. Two ground vehicles, one shuttle. But not her target. She shifted slightly, relieving the cramp in her left thigh. Her camouflage blended her with the forest, and several times the wildlife had walked in front and even over her, not realising she was human. She ate sparingly and drank less. Sleep was caught in snatches at a time.

Lizzie heard the sound of a shuttle in the distance, coming in low and turned her eyes slowly to the sound. It was the green vehicle she had been expecting. A dark smile curved her lips, crackling the camouflage paint that had dried on her skin. She slid the safety off her weapon and peered through the scope to the landing pad. There were guards waiting, and she could see they were lazy in their duties, barely even seeming to care that their boss was arriving. Their guns were not at the ready. Lucky for her.

The shuttle swung in. A spider crawled across her cheek but she didn't move. Her sights were set. The wind was perfect. The shuttle door opened. She readied. A guard stepped out. Then a second. They flanked the entrance to the shuttle.

Then the asari she had been waiting for. Caris V'lorn. A murderous pirate responsible for the deaths of hundreds. Blue skinned, with white tattoos on her face, she strode confidently from the shuttle, turning perfectly to speak to the guard on her left.

Lizzie squeezed the trigger.

Blue blood sprayed on the shuttle wall and the asari fell in a boneless heap, a massive hole in her skull.

Lizzie went back into cover as the guards, bereft of their leader, started firing wildly into the jungle. She crawled slowly backwards from the ridge, batting the spider to the ground. She hefted her rifle and forcing her screaming muscles into a run, she double timed it away from the camp. She could hear the sound of shouting and chaos from the camp.

* * *

Shepard sent the signal and was picked up two hours from the compound. She removed her targeting visor, propped the rifle between her knees and laid her head back to sleep the hour it would take to get back. She had lied to her friends. She wasn't just working the perimeter on simple guard duty. N7 didn't do guard duty.

_"Coming into Constant now, sir_," the voice of the shuttle pilot woke her all too soon and she wearily picked up her visor and rifle. She was grimy, smelled worse and wanted something to eat rather than paste. When she stepped out onto the clean grey landing pad of the Alliance compound, she felt a small sense of relief. For the first time in four days, she could use a toilet without squatting behind a bush. But first, she had to report.

* * *

"The target is dead, sir," Lizzie saluted sharply, "Confirmed kill at 0932 today."

"Well done, Lieutenant Commander," Captain Khyle Green returned the salute, "That will screw over those bastards."

"Thank you, Captain," Lizzie nodded sharply, "They were in disarray when I left."

"Good," the Captain tapped some keys on his datapad, "I have cleared your leave. Unfortunately, I need you to stay on duty for twenty four hours."

"Sir?" Lizzie couldn't contain her disappointment.

"I'm sorry, LC," the Captain shook his head, "I need you to look after a VIP delegation. With those pirates stirred like a hornets nest, it's a concern and you're my only N7."

"VIP's?" Lizzie rose a brow.

"They arrived this morning. Turians," he shook his head in disgust, "Planning to tour the facilities to arrange trade."

"Takes all sorts, sir," Lizzie shrugged.

"Go get cleaned up, get a square meal and get some rack time," the Captain ordered, "You can come back on in the morning."

"Yes, sir," Lizzie saluted sharply and turned to leave. She could feel the shower already, its warm bliss over her skin. She swiped a hand down her face. Four days in the field made her skin feel like leather under the paint she had applied on her skin and through her hair. She didn't even try to run a hand through her hair. The colour applied to dull its natural red was like glue. Sexy look, Shepard. Compared to bronze silks and black slinky dresses…well…it was a long way from there.

Lizzie exited the Captain's office and came face to face with one of the VIP's. She groaned. Hells.

"General Vakarian," she greeted him, choosing to ignore the low thud in the vicinity of her gut.

The turian's eyes narrowed before widening in recognition, "Spirits, Lieutenant Commander Shepard, is that you?"

"Can't wear pretty dresses out here, General," came the blunt reply. Lizzie shifted her rifle to a more comfortable position on her shoulder.

He studied her face before dropping his gaze to take in the rest of her. He frowned and touched her ghillie suit with a taloned hand, "You have been out in the field?"

"You are very astute," she was too tired for politeness and knew she bordered on rudeness.

"What was your mission?"

"Confidential," she was getting irritated.

"Mmmm," his blue gaze searched her face with an intensity that felt too familiar.

Silence held between them for a moment. Lizzie shifted awkwardly, "Look, I really need to get cleaned up. No shower for four days in this heat…"

"Of course, Lieutenant Commander," Garrus bowed his head, shifting slightly in embarrassment as he got out of her way.

She nodded at him, feeling his eyes watching her as she turned to walk away.

"Elizabeth?" Garrus called after her hesitantly.

Lizzie looked over her shoulder at him, "Yes?"

"Will you be coming to the hall for dinner tonight?"

_No._ "Yes," _Shit, why did she just say that_?

"Good," he nodded, "Sorry to keep you."

The corner of her lips quivered in an almost smile. He looked so, well…freaking handsome standing there. _Shit._

* * *

Lizzie stared at herself in the mirror. It wasn't just bad. It was worse. She looked like someone had dragged her a hundred klicks behind a horse and, in addition, smelled like its armpit. She yanked her tank over her head, her lean muscles flexing with every movement. She stepped into the showers and soaped the last four days away. Her feet were submerged in dirty water for several minutes.

After a long, long shower where she may have spent several minutes just propped in the stall trying to get up the energy to leave, Lizzie stepped into the small room she had been given as privilege of being the only N7 and was brought up short. Solana Vakarian was seated on her bed, crosslegged and scrolling through a datapad.

"Gods," Lizzie growled, "If it's not one, it's the other…"

She dumped her toiletry pack on the desk and leaned up against it, clad only in a towel and sighed, "What cryptic message are you going to deliver now, Miss Vakarian?"

Solana's mandibles flared in a smile, "I am sorry, Lieutenant Commander, to come to you in such an informal and improper manner."

"Apology accepted," Lizzie replied abruptly, still clearly annoyed.

Solana paused thoughtfully for a moment.

"Look," Lizzie began, "I have been out in the field four days, I have slept little, eaten less. I'm not a patient woman at this point."

"So my brother says," Solana's subharmonics were rich with amusement, "In fact he has said a lot about you."

Lizzie rose a brow in query, "Uh huh."

"No, really," Solana swung her legs down and stood up. She bore a great resemblance to her sibling, though her features were much more refined, "He likes you."

Lizzie snorted, and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm sure you are going to come to a point."

"Just give him a chance?"

Lizzie pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes in frustration, "A chance to do what?"

"I will leave you to get dressed and I will see you at dinner?"

"Wait! What?" Lizzie opened her eyes but Solana was already gone. She smacked her fist on the side of the cupboard, and growled, "Irritating family!"

When dressed, she checked her messages and smiled when she received one from Tali. But her expression soon turned to moody anger. Tali was no longer in the Ambassador's office. Kal'Reegar had inexplicably ended their relationship, politely told her she was welcome to stay on. But in the face of that, she could not see him every day. She was in love with him, and had no wish to torture herself. She was going to return to the quarian fleet. She wished Lizzie were near to talk to. Lizzie rapid typed a reply.

* * *

Dinner was promptly at seven, and Lizzie had decided to play nice and wore her Alliance dress blues, yanking her hair back into a simple queue, the strands having lengthened in the last three months. She stepped into the room, and the thirty or so Alliance grunts within burst out with applause and a chorus of whistles. Her cursed pale skin flushed. She rubbed a hand on her chest in embarrassment.

"Woohoo!"

"That showed 'em, LC!"

She was pummelled and back-thumped all the way to the cafeteria line. Jaycee, the notoriously foul tempered cook, put an extra serving of warm bread on her tray. Lizzie smiled at her and got a wink in return. Even though no one was meant to know about her mission - everyone seemed to know its outcome anyway.

"The Captain asked for you to join the VIP's," Green's aide leaned in and whispered. Lizzie glanced up at the table and sighed. Yeah. The Vakarians along with another couple of turians were up eating with the Captain and were watching her with curiosity. Well, the General was watching her with an enigmatic expression - but since that was his default, she didn't place much stock in that. Lizzie brought her tray up and took the chair next to Solana, and opposite her brother. She bowed her head politely at the rest of the delegation as she was introduced as their guide for the next day. She ate in silence until Garrus leaned forward and asked:

"So it was you who shot Caris V'lorn this morning?"

Lizzie jerked her head up from staring at her plate. She glanced quickly at the Captain, who shrugged.

"Yes," she took a mouthful of potato.

He leaned back, "Our people have been after her for a very long time. How did you manage it?"

Lizzie made a show of glancing around, she leaned in and whispered, "I am very, very sneaky, General." She leaned back, took another mouthful of vegetable and was surprised when he let out a laugh. Surprised that he found amusement in her teasing, and worse, when the sound caused heat to coil in her gut. Tamp down on that shit, girl. Solana chuckled beside her. Lizzie cleared her throat and tried to revert to disappearing into the woodwork again, but was prevented from doing so by the charming interaction between Solana and her brother. They teased and chatted back and forth, asking her questions to which she responded with her usual dry wit. She found herself enjoying the evening more than she thought possible. And more than once, she had looked across the table and found Garrus Vakarian watching her with that heated look.

At the end of the meal, they stood. Garrus moved around to stand beside her, "Indulge me with a brief walk, Lieutenant Commander? There are some things I wish to discuss with you."

Lizzie sighed internally. All she wanted was rack time, but politely she nodded and took the lead as he gestured for her to do so. The night sky was magnificent. In the clean air of Eden Prime the stars shone brilliantly. Lizzie walked in silence for a time, leading Garrus a circuitous route. She actually started to enjoy the experience. Until he spoke.

"Lieutenant Commander…Elizabeth…" Garrus touched her shoulder to get her to halt.

She blinked at him in surprise, and paused, clasping her hands behind her back, "Yes, General?"

He dropped his hand and paced for a moment. She watched him warily.

"General, I…"

"Look, this wont do," Garrus interrupted her.

"Wont…do what?" she was confused.

"You confound me!" he growled.

"You have lost me…" Lizzie frowned.

"I find myself utterly attracted to you, despite your humanity, your unknown family, your dangerous work!" his voice was sharper than he intended, and spoken with almost insulting vehemence, "You are entirely unsuitable, but I can't stop thinking about you."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lizzie clenched her teeth and ground out the reply.

"Is that all you have to say?" he threw his arms wide in frustration, "I am confessing my affection for you…and all you can say is you are sorry?"

Lizzie snapped. Later she would replay her next words in her head and wince, but she was tired. So tired. And she had a turian that had a particular talent for rubbing her entirely the wrong way, ranting at her in the middle of Constant, when all she wanted to do was sleep.

"You are right," she began softly, belying the dangerous glint in her eyes, "I'm not sorry. I don't give a damn how you feel about me, General Vakarian. You are attracted to me 'despite my humanity', oh. Well thank /you/ very much. I don't find the turian form particularly pleasing either. Its not like it would make for a comfortable night making love in bed!" Her voice was still quiet, though it now held considerable venom, "And my parents were killed by batarian pirates on Mindoir. They were both Alliance officers; good, brave and they loved me. Who cares that the name 'Shepard' is not attached to crown or country? My parents loved me until the day they died - so frankly, you can go to hell on that point." She stalked forward and shoved him in the chest, causing him to stumble back a pace, "As for my 'dangerous work'? At least I am doing something worthwhile! Not sitting on my ass, kissing up to politicians and preventing good, honest men from attaining a reward that they have worked for! How could you stop someone from getting Spectre training?" Her voice had risen in pitch, reflecting her anger, "It's pathetic and it's small." She shoved him again, but this time it was like trying to push over a stone wall. "Should I feel thankful that the great General Vakarian has professed his adoration for me? Someone who is so unsuitable? I'm going to make it easy on you, General. Your suit is both unwelcome and unsought. I will escort your little party around tomorrow, as much as it is a waste of my goddamn time, as much as I am so fucking tired because I have been out these last four days putting down a woman who was nothing but a vicious snake, but after this, I never want to see you again. And if I find out you had anything at all to do with Kal'Reegar tossing aside Tali like she was yesterday's socks, so help me…." Her voice trailed off, and her hand fisted at her side.

Garrus held himself stiffly, "I see. I wont bother you again. I am sorry, Lieutenant Commander. I had no idea my presence was so distasteful to you." He bowed his head sharply, and moving past her, he strode off toward the rooms he was staying.

Lizzie leaned her elbows on the low wall that overlooked the city and bowed her head. Could have handled that better, Shep. She dropped her forehead onto her clenched hands. A lot better.

* * *

Garrus was stiffly polite the following day. Solana tried to draw him into conversation but she was rebuffed several times. She cast several glances between Lizzie and her brother but could glean nothing other than things had gone terribly wrong.

The tour was tiresome. The other turians in the party wished to see the dextro-plant where Eden Prime was beginning its production of food suitable for turian and quarian consumption. Lizzie was armed, and stood apart from the party when the facility manager took them around. She ignored the glances thrown her way and refused to indulge in casual chatter.

Near the completion of the tour, Solana took a seat next to Shepard in the shuttle. She leaned over and spoke softly, "I'm sorry you could not return Garrus' feelings."

Lizzie's hands whiteknuckled on her rifle and she did not reply, staring out at the landscape whizzing past.

"He is a good man, sometimes highhanded and proud, but he is good," the girl's low voice was soft, "I should have liked to have you as family. You are brave and resourceful and powerful - more than a match for him."

Lizzie looked at her then, struggling to find something to say, "I…I'm sorry," she shook her head, "He just…" she gestured weakly.

"Is it because he is turian?" there was a little sadness in Solana's eyes, "You do not find us pleasing to look upon?"

"No! Gods!" Lizzie protested and snapped her mouth shut. She leaned her head back staring at the roof of the shuttle, "No. It was…it just wasn't meant to be."

When the tour ended, she escorted the party to the shuttle they were catching back to their ship. She nodded her head politely as each bade her farewell. Solana, for her part, clasped Lizzie briefly on the forearm and smiled. Garrus wouldn't even look at her, just ducked his head to step within and seat himself. She was watching the doors shut and seal, when she saw his head turn and her last sight of him was of bright blue eyes heavy with disappointment and pain. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again when she figured - what on earth could she say?


	6. A letter

Lizzie went back to her quarters to pack for her week's leave. She had been out here three months and she had to admit, she was tired. Miranda had sent through word that she would be expecting her the following day. She opened the door wearily, looking longingly at the bed, but she couldn't afford the time to sleep. She frowned. What was that on her pillow? She walked over and picked it up. It was a letter. An old fashioned, handwritten letter. The script was unfamiliar, the loops and whorls neatly constructed. It had 'Elizabeth' across the front. She turned it over, there was no other writing. She pulled a knife from her boot and slit the edge, sliding the two sheets of paper from the inside. There were no other contents.

_Dear Elizabeth_, it began. She looked at the other sheet to see who wrote it, and was deeply mortified to see Garrus Vakarian as the signatory. She hurried back to the first page to scan the script, dropping onto the bed to read.

_Dear Elizabeth_, she read again. Not Lizzie. Elizabeth. He had called her that several times. She read on.

_When I left last night I was angry with you and myself for the utter failure on my part in trying to express my utmost and sincere admiration for you. The night we met at the reception, your vividness, your spark caught my heart and my mind. Afterward, you clashed with me, thought for thought, with utmost passion and love for those you cared about._

_But I fear you have gravely misunderstood me in several instances._

_Firstly, the matter of your humanity. I find you attractive. In fact, I find it hard to even concentrate when you are around. Even when you are head to toe in camouflage paint, you are exquisite because it is not your physical form that is the reason for my devotion. Your people and mine fought to a standstill so long ago, but racial memory is long. This primitive culture bested the might of the turian military time and time again. If I were to declare, as the next Palaven Primarch that my chosen mate was a human - it would cause a political upheaval the likes of which has never be seen. It has been expected since childhood that I would marry Circe Alexis, but there is no formal agreement, nor has there ever been. Perhaps I might have, had my heart and mind not been caught by a headstrong, proud human soldier._

_Secondly, your parentage. I had meant no insult to your family. It is with sorrow that I learned of your parents sad demise. But the sad fact remains: I am expected to marry, and marry well - cementing ties with other turian families. Like your humanity, your name that has no history in Palaven's colonies will only add strength to my opponents._

_Thirdly, you accused me of preventing a man from becoming a Spectre. I can only assume you refer to Major Simon Quinn. It was true he was appointed to my unit while we were involved in border skirmishes in the Skyllian Verge. The pirates had supposedly broached turian space and my unit was dispatched to take care of it. This Major Quinn is not who you think he is. The so-called pirates were human. A small but vicious group called Cerberus. They hold extremist views about advancing human interests in the galaxy. Quinn betrayed my unit to them. We were cut off then cut down. Three of us survived, including Quinn. He protested innocence, but when I dug through communication records in the months to come, I found his transmission. My youngest brother, Marcellus, died in that attack. I have held my personal hatred for Quinn at bay, until I discover more about this Cerberus and who is in charge there. I have left my home and family to investigate the man as he resides on the Citadel. Quinn still believes I do not know who he truly is. I trust you with this knowledge._

_You also accused me of breaking up Kal and Tali. On this point, I confess, you are correct. Solana had seen Tali in a club in Silversun in the embrace of a known drell assassin. I thought then, as I do now, that Tali does not feel the same affection for Kal as he does for her. It broke Kal's heart to end the relationship, and I regret my part in it, but is it not better to know now that your love is one sided than find out when you are already wed?_

_I will honour your wish not to see me again, Elizabeth. I truly hope that you remain safe. I know now what it is that you do, and I could not feel better knowing that such a brave, passionate woman helps to protect those that I love,_

_Yours,_

_Garrus Vakarian_

Lizzie put her head in her hands. What had she done? How could she have misread Garrus Vakarian so badly?


	7. When Belief Started

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked, the moment Lizzie stepped from the shuttle.

"Just tired," Lizzie shrugged and gave a half smile.

"Gods, woman, you look like you haven't slept in a week!" Miranda clutched her chin and turned her face side to side.

"I haven't…much," Lizzie smiled wryly.

"I think you need to come home, I have a surprise for you,"

"I'm not sure I can handle any more surprises," came the flat response.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

* * *

"Tali!" Lizzie cried, when she stepped into Miranda's apartment and saw the quarian sitting on the couch with a bowl of dextro-gloop in hand.

"Lizzie!" Tali's modulated voice vibrated with happiness, "Thank the ancestors you are here!" She set aside the bowl and leapt up to embrace her friend, "I'm so glad to see you." Her voice was thick with tears.

"Oh Tali, I'm so sorry," Lizzie rested her forehead on Tali's helmet, "What happened?"

"I don't know! One day it was fine. He had I…we had been seeing each other since the day I got attacked. He said he was in love with me, and…it was so sweet and right," Tali slumped back onto the couch, her hands boneless in her lap, "Then I went to work the other day, and he was so distant. When I finally spoke to him at the end of the day, he said that he was sorry, but he didn't think it was working between us. He said I could keep working there, or he would give me an excellent reference if I wished to leave."

"Tali," Lizzie murmured gently, "Who is the drell?"

"The who?" Tali was confused.

"The drell. In the club?" Lizzie kept her voice soft.

"That's just Thane…" Tali was mystified, "He's married to a dear friend of mine and brought me a pictures of their children." She reached into a pocket on her tunic and tugged out the small datapad, switching it on. Sure enough, a male and female drell, holding onto a gorgeous little wide eyed moppet of a drell between them, all smiling for the camera.

"Oh hells," Lizzie dropped her head onto her hand, "Kal got the idea that Thane was a boyfriend."

"What?" Tali's voice rose an octave, "Why didn't the silly man just ask?"

"I…well…" Lizzie was hesitant, "I…have no idea."

"You think that is the only reason that Kal broke up with me?" Tali was hopeful, "That because he got some daft idea in his head that I wasn't hopelessly in love with him?"

"Have you told him you are in love with him?" Lizzie asked, with a lifted brow.

"Well…no, but I thought he got the idea," Tali wrung her hands in her lap.

"Oh Tali," Lizzie laughed softly.

"Well, what about you!?" Tali protested, "I know Garrus went to see you on Eden Prime! Since you left he was like a bear with a sore head. Kal finally convinced him to go see you. What happened?" She turned eagerly on the couch to face Lizzie.

Lizzie blushed, "Uhh, I yelled at him."

"You…what?" Miranda interrupted and went to seat herself in the chair next to the two girls.

Lizzie groaned and put her face in her hands to hide the flushed cheeks, "I yelled at him a lot. Accused him of some awful things." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh, Lizzie," Tali groaned, "But he…he was…he is…"

"I know. I know," Lizzie rubbed her forehead.

"It's not too late," Miranda said abruptly, "He is back on the Citadel."

Lizzie blinked. And was silent for a time, staring at the coffee table. She looked sharply at Miranda, "Simon Quinn. What did you find out about him?"

Miranda frowned, "Well, not much. Had an exemplary record, except for the debacle in Apien's Crest. He's been put forward for training again and the Council accepted him."

Lizzie leapt to her feet, and paced, "Shit." She ran her hand through her hair. The two girls looked at each other, then back at Lizzie.

"Uhh, Lizzie, what's going on?" Tali asked hesitantly.

"It was all bullshit. Quinn's story. He betrayed the turian unit and it got Garrus' brother killed. He's connected to Cerberus."

"To Cerberus?" Miranda was mystified, "Aren't they just a research company?"

"Apparently not. And he is part of them," Lizzie rubbed the back of her neck, "Garrus has been here trying to find evidence on who Cerberus is."

Miranda slumped back, relaxing her normally rigid posture, "Oh man."

Tali eyed Lizzie, "You accused Garrus of lying to the Council about Quinn, didn't you?"

Lizzie looked guiltily at the two.

"Oh, Lizzie," Tali breathed out.

"I know!" Lizzie wailed.

"Do you like him?" Miranda asked bluntly.

"I don't know…" Lizzie was hesitant, "I don't…dislike him. I hardly know him. But he's…when I think of him…"

"That's a start," Tali nodded sharply, and Miranda echoed the gesture.

"I want to get this Cerberus information," Lizzie uttered finally, "The apology I owe the General might hold some creedance if I can come to him with the evidence he seeks."

"Help him take down Quinn?" Tali queried, sharing another look with Miranda.

"Yeah," Lizzie dropped into a chair.

"We're in," Miranda nodded seriously.

"Really?" Lizzie looked at them both, hope flaring in her eyes, "Good, because I think I have a plan."

* * *

Lizzie sat at the table, fidgeting with the napkin.

_"Sit up straight,"_ she heard hissed in her ear.

She straightened, and hissed back, "My tits are going to fall out of this top."

_"Your tits look amazing. Shut up. He's headed to the table."_

Lizzie growled, and adjusted the straps of the sleeveless green silk dress that ended at the top of her thighs, revealing long lengths of honey coloured, finely muscled legs. As Simon Quinn approached the table with a sexy smile plastered on his face, she stood and gave him a fake smile dripping with sincerity.

"I missed you," he rumbled low in his throat, and picked up her hand to kiss it, "If only I could convince you to join me in a night of licentious sex."

Lizzie sat down, crossing her legs, letting the skirt slide up just a little higher, "The night isn't over yet," she picked up her glass of wine and saluted him.

"I was happy to get your call, I have wonderful news," Simon took his seat, after tearing his eyes from her amazing legs.

"Oh, do tell," she injected a little bit of breathiness into her voice. She heard a snort in her earpiece.

"I have been accepted for Spectre training," he smiled broadly and she rose her glass to him in salute.

"It couldn't have been more well deserved," Lizzie lied through her teeth.

_"Tali is in,_" came the information through the earpiece.

"It is so wonderful seeing so many humans attaining positions that were once denied them," she leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "I confess, it is so satisfying to see you get the better of those who see themselves in power."

_"Careful,_" she heard the warning.

"It is, isn't it?" Simon smiled, though there was little warmth in his eyes, "I thought you enjoyed the company of aliens, Lizzie."

"Well sure," Lizzie shrugged easily, "What's not to like? They are just so fascinating with their…quaint traditions."

The waitress approached to take their order. Lizzie wasn't even given the chance to speak as he ordered the two specials and a bottle of wine.

"You don't mind, do you? I'm very particular about my wine," he glowered attractively at him.

"Of course not," Lizzie smiled back, swirling her remaining wine and taking a decent belt to fortify herself.

_"Holy shit. This guy is a moron. He has communiques from these Cerberus creeps on his computer. I mean..okay, they are in an encrypted file, but I'm damn good at what I do,_" she could hear Tali's drawl.

"You intrigue me, Lizzie Shepard," Simon leaned forward in his chair and grasped her hand, "A great deal."

"You are going to turn a girl's head talking like that," Shepard smouldered at him.

_"And he kept names! Places! Wow. He doesn't know the meaning of discretion."_

"And here I was hoping I had turned it already," Lizzie began to regret the quiet corner she had booked, as he shifted in his chair to bring his lips to hers. With a wince of distaste she hoped he didn't notice, she tilted her head to break the kiss and sit back. She made a show of fanning her face.

"Oh my," she made her voice throaty and deep, "Oh, I'm very turned."

_"Okay Shep, I'm out,"_ she heard Tali report.

Quinn took out a card, tossed it on the table. He stood and held out his hand. She placed hers within it and rose. The waitress hurried over and he drawled, "Have the meal sent to the address on that credit chit. I'm taking my girl home."

Lizzie smiled weakly and tugged down the hem of her skirts. He pulled her toward the door and as they reached it, she saw it open. And just because there was no justice in the world, Garrus Vakarian entered, escorting his sister.

"Lizzie!" Solana sounded pleased to see her, right up until she noted the escort, "Oh." She shrank back. Simon's lip curled with amusement, "General Vakarian. Miss Vakarian."

Lizzie was in misery, she stared up at Garrus mutely.

"Have a good meal," Quinn drawled and pulled Lizzie with him. She stumbled on the heels, and looked back over her shoulder at the turned backs of the Vakarian siblings.

"Garrus…" she murmured softly, before turning to follow Simon out of the restaurant. She didn't see Garrus turn to stare after her intently, a thoughtful expression on his face, before leaning down to whisper something in his sister's ear.

* * *

"This is a lovely view," Lizzie commented, holding a barely sipped glass of wine in her hand. She needed her wits right now, "I can see all the way to the Prothean statue."

_"Where are you, Lizzie?"_ she heard Miranda ask.

"Your apartment is lovely, Simon," she called back over her shoulder, leaning on the railing, revealing the fact that her dress was backless.

_"She's gone to his place."_ Miranda.

_"Damn. I was just there!" _Tali.

Lizzie felt cool fingertips trace her spine, "You have lovely skin." A pair of lips pressed between her shoulderblades. She shivered at the sensation. Her hands fisted around the stem of her glass.

"We would be a powerful couple if you joined me, Lizzie Shepard. I have friends in high places that could see you succeed."

She turned around and faced him. His arms rested either side of her, but she wanted to watch his face, "I thought I was doing pretty well. N7 and all."

Simon pressed a kiss to her neck, "You could be so much more. Squatting in the dirt, living rough, fighting aliens…that's no way for someone like you to live." He traced a finger down her neckline, "You should live up here with me."

Her lip curled in irritation, "That's a big jump." She made a cautious laugh.

"There is this organisation that has the best interests of humans at the forefront of what they do," Simon murmured, his lips hovering above hers.

"Is there?" she put a little sigh into her voice.

"Mmm hmmm," he brushed his lips over hers.

"Simon?"

"Mmmm?"

Lizzie traced a hand up his forearm to his wrist, encircling the solid joint. She brushed her lips against his, "What's their name?"

"Cerberus," he kissed her hard, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She wrenched his wrist around, kicked his feet out from under him and put him down hard. She was pretty sure that he bit his tongue in the process.

"What the fuck?" he yelled, as she knelt on his back, sliding a ziptie from her bra. She had his hands and feet bound in moments, just as the door burst open. Her head jerked up. Garrus swept in easily, blue eyes razor sharp in the sights of the pistol he held steadily. When he saw her posture, and the position that Simon Quinn was in, swearing on the ground, he frowned.

"Garrus," Lizzie breathed out, relief clearing her features.

"What is going on, Elizabeth?" Garrus holstered his weapon.

"Got him dead to rights," Lizzie kicked Simon in the ribs, "He admitted he was part of Cerberus and you will find he has several datafiles on his system relating to the organisation."

"Lies!" Simon howled, "You have no proof!"

Lizzie tapped her comm, "Did you get all that, Miranda?"

_"All of it, Lizzie. Recorded and ready for the Council to review."_

"You are going to spend a long time in jail, Mister Quinn," Lizzie looked down at the man, "And you have given us the best place to start looking for the rest of them."

She looked up at Garrus and smiled, then frowned, "Wait. Why are you here?"

Garrus was keying something into his omnitool, and looked up, "You called me 'Garrus'. You never call me Garrus. I knew something was wrong and followed you."

Lizzie muttered, "Yeah. I guess I did."

"Bailey? I have a suspect for you to pick up," Garrus activated his comm, "Yeah. I will send through the address. Thanks."

He ended the call, "You have done the Citadel a great service."

Lizzie couldn't believe how much it bothered her that he was being so formal, "Yeah. The Citadel." She rubbed the back of her neck. Tiredness hit her in a wave. She had been running on empty the last couple of days.

Garrus finished what he was typing and finally looked at her. His voice was coolly formal, "So you believed me about all this?"

Lizzie moved back to the balcony wall, shifting away from the cursing Quinn. Garrus followed her and looked down at her with that intense expression.

"Yes," she nodded, staring at her twined fingers.

"What changed your mind?" he reached out and touched her bare arm with his calloused fingertip, the talon lightly scraping. She touched it with her own.

"I…" she was interrupted from replying by C-Sec entering the premises.

"Damn," Garrus muttered and withdrew his hand. They stepped apart.

Lizzie spent the rest of the night at C-Sec HQ giving a full and complete report of Simon Quinn and Cerberus. Under questioning, he broke and confessed that he had betrayed Garrus' squad. It was nearly dawn when Miranda called a taxi back to her apartment. Lizzie didn't see Garrus that night but when she slept, she dreamed of his face. His eyes. And his touch.


	8. What Tangled Webs We Weave

It was early afternoon when there was the sound of the VI announcing that they had a visitor. A Lady Arria Alexis wished to speak with Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Shepard. Miranda was already awake and brought up the video to talk to the imperious turian.

"I must apologise, Lady Alexis, but LC Shepard is still asleep,"

"Then wake her up," the woman snapped, "My time is precious."

"I'm sorry, Lady Alexis, but I will not,"

"Look, you jumped up little human…" Lady Alexis snapped.

Lizzie tiredly came from the bedroom and shuffled across to the vid, "It's fine, Miranda, I'm awake."

"Good, now let me in,"

Lizzie waved her hand, "It's fine. The sooner she comes in, the sooner she can be gone."

Lady Alexis swept into the apartment without acknowledging Miranda. She strode straight up to Lizzie and thrust a taloned finger at her face, "What are you up to, you tiresome little piece?"

Lizzie rubbed a hand through the red tangle of her hair, "You are going to have to be more specific, ma'am. Right now, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Garrus Vakarian. Stay away from him," the turian's voice hummed with threat, "He is intended for my daughter and our families will unite to create a new dynasty. It is impossible that he would even consider you for a bond mate!"

"If you say it is impossible, Lady Alexis, then I do not know what it is you want me to say."

"I want you to say you will stay away from him!"

"It's not really an issue, ma'am, I have been posted to the Skyllian Verge."

"Good," Lady Alexis nodded sharply, "And will you promise to refuse his suit if he tries to press it?"

"You say such a thing is impossible, Lady Alexis."

"Give me your promise, girl, that you will not enter a relationship now, or ever, with General Garrus Vakarian, for such a union would earn you both the contempt of his family and the contempt of his world."

Lizzie closed her eyes and seemed to be trying to make a choice. When she opened her eyes, she was resolute and calm.

"I will not promise that now, or ever. If his family or his world were put in such a state at the promise of our union, then I assure you, I would have no concern for either eventuality. If the turians of Palaven can see no benefit in the union between turian and human then they are short sighted indeed."

"What of issue?" Lady Alexis snapped, "You have doomed his line to failure. Turian and human - a biological impossibility!"

Lizzie's eyes grew luminous in the low light of the apartment, her ire rising finally, "You assume, ma'am, that I had any intention of reproducing should I be with a human partner." She took a step forward, crowding Lady Alexis' space, "I am a soldier, my lady, in the ways of our military, I am among the elite and I sweated and bled in the name of my people. I chose a different path to other women - though many follow the same path. Garrus Vakarian is no less noble in his endeavours. He has proved to me, and to so many others, that he is one of the most honourable of men - turian, human, drell, or quarian, and I have nothing less than the greatest admiration for him."

Lady Alexis bared her teeth, "You stupid girl. You will doom us to conflict!"

"Oh please," Lizzie sighed, and shook her head, "Leave, Lady Alexis, before I am forced to be less than polite. I have seen your markings and know you to be from a war-clan. In my way, I too am from such a clan." She smiled and it was terrible, "Leave. Now."

Lady Alexis lapsed into silence, and turned on her heel, sweeping out with a flutter of robes.

Miranda hesitantly approached, "Uhh, Lizzie?" She handed her a cup of coffee, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nothing," Lizzie sipped and sighed, "I was just winding her up. I don't like bowing down to bullies."

"You just said you would marry Garrus Vakarian if he asked."

Lizzie shrugged, her expression troubled, "Irrelevant. He wont ask. He isn't a fool, she was speaking the truth." She took her coffee with her to the couch and leaned back.

"But you would say yes."

"I don't know."

Miranda sat down beside her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head affectionately, "Oh, Lizzie. Such a tangled web."


	9. Hurt

Six months later

* * *

Lizzie stepped out of the shuttle and grabbed the canvas duffel from the back seat. She hefted it onto her back with an easy move of muscles that had become hard. New scars scored her face and throat and as she strode toward the elevators she drew glances. No one was there to meet her. The turian on door security stopped her, his focus on his console.

"Name?"

"Commander Elizabeth Shepard, N7," her voice was faintly graveled.

His head jerked up in surprise, and he stared at her in faint awe.

"Yes, Commander. Of course," he hurriedly granted her access.

"Thank you," she nodded at him and moved through the opened doors.

* * *

Miranda met her at the apartment. Lizzie dropped her satchel in a puff of dust. The woman walked to her, wrapped her arms around her in an embrace. Lizzie hesitated for a moment, then returned the affection.

"Oh Lizzie, look at you!" Miranda was cautious as she cupped Lizzie's face with her fingers.

Lizzie gave her a brief, humourless smile, "The Skyllian Verge is the frontier, Miri."

"Oh, my," Miranda touched a scar with gentle fingers, "What happened?"

"Got into a fight," Lizzie stepped back, her expression darkening, "The other guy lost."

Miranda worried her lower lip for a moment, "Well, Tali wanted to see you. She is so happy you could make it to the wedding. She and Kal are so sweet together…" her voice trailed off.

"That's great," Lizzie tried to muster enthusiasm, "Really. Look, I just need a shower before she gets here. Same room?"

Miranda pointed wordlessly. As Lizzie headed toward the bedroom, tears gathered in her eyes. What had happened to her dearest friend out there?

* * *

Lizzie stripped off, and turned to face herself in a mirror for the first time in months. There was barely an ounce of fat on her. Muscle played over muscle, and the reddened strips of scars ran over her ridged abdomen. She ran her fingers over them and scowled at the wrenching memory it brought to bear. Like she did with everything now, she clamped down on the emotions and turned on the shower, letting the hot water stream over her body and the sound to quiet the noise in her head.

* * *

Tali was full of bubble and bounce when she arrived. She had with her a couple of boxes from an elite dress company on the Citadel.

"Attendants dresses!" she cried at Miranda and set them down on the table, "Where's Lizzie?"

Miranda glanced at the doorway through which Lizzie had gone, "Showering. Look..Tali…" But Tali was chattering away already about the wedding, raving about the wedding tunic that she was to wear, and the amazing dresses she had arranged for Miranda and Lizzie.

"Tali…" Miranda tried again.

"Yes?"

"I…" but she was stalled by Lizzie's appearance in the doorway. The shower had done nothing to lift the intense tiredness in the eyes of her friend. Her skin was deeply tanned now, and she had lost so much weight, she was all muscle and no gentle curves.

"Lizzie!" Tali cried, and moved swiftly to embrace her friend. As with Miranda, Lizzie hesitated briefly before returning it, "I have your attendant's dress here, it is absolutely beautiful! I'm so glad you could make it. Oh, you have got so tanned! I didn't realise you could tan, you were always so pale - but it makes your green eyes look so much darker. But oh…" she paused and touched a hand to Lizzie's new scars, "You were hurt!" There is reproach in the young quarian's voice, "What happened?"

"It's all good, Tali, part of being N7," Lizzie tried out a smile on her face, but it looked forced, "And..uh…about the dress."

"Oh you must see it," Tali tugged her toward the boxes and opened the top one. She drew out a beautiful confection of intense blue-green silk. The straps were crystals that twined up to the neck and fell in a cascade of sparkles down the back to blend with the skirts behind. The bodice dipped in an arrow between the breasts. Lizzie rubbed her abdomen.

"Very…pretty," she acknowledged, with a glance at Miranda, "But….Tali…"

Tali thrust the dress at her, "You must try it on. You look like you have lost weight, but I'm sure it wont matter!"

Lizzie rubbed her brow, but in the force of such enthusiasm she was helpless, "Alright." She took the hangar and moved slowly back to the bedroom. She hung the dress on the wardrobe and stared at it. A beautiful woman should be wearing that. She sat on the bed and lowered her gaze to her rough, calloused, deeply scarred hands. Shit.

Lizzie tugged off her boots and rose again to slide her trousers down and tug her shirt over her head. She took the dress off the hangar and slipped it on. The sensation of the fabric was exquisite; the softest waterfall over her skin. She tied the straps behind her neck and yanked her hair roughly up into a tie. And she looked at herself in the mirror. Tears sprang into her eyes.

Her peripheral vision saw someone in the doorway. Miranda, already in her dress. Miranda smiled, "Lizzie, you are stunn…" her voice fell away and her eyes widened, "What the fuck?" The swearword from the normally refined woman was a shock. Lizzie understood.

"Yeah," she rubbed the jagged scar that the neckline revealed on her chest, "Doesn't leave much to the imagination."

Miranda swept in, her skirts fluttering prettily behind her. Lizzie couldn't help but be a tiny bit envious that Miranda seemed born to wear clothing like this. She glowed.

"You look beautiful, Miri," she stared at them both in the mirror, but Miranda was looking at her back with wide, horrified eyes.

"Oh, Lizzie," Miranda touched the skin of her back, "Do they hurt?"

"Not anymore," Lizzie shrugged, trying for nonchalant.

"What's taking you two so long?" Tali appeared in the doorway, "I want to see how you two…oh! You are both so beautiful! I knew I picked the right colour! I just knew it!" She virtually danced into the room, and it took a moment to realise something was wrong, "Lizzie? Miri?"

Lizzie smiled, "You chose well, Tali. I feel like a princess."

"You look like someone died," Tali replied warily, stepping closer. She moved to stand next to Miranda, and Lizzie turned automatically to hide the awful crisscrossing scars on her back. But she forgot there was a mirror there. She could hear a hiss of breath from the impending bride.

"Lizzie," Tali grabbed her hands and tugged her around, "Oh Lizzie. You were hurt so badly." Her voice sounded thick with tears.

"Guys! Really! It's okay," Lizzie backed away, "Sometimes it happens. I'm alive. I'm still here. Honest. Yeah, I got hurt and it was touch and go for a bit, but honestly, I'm okay."

"You never said…" Tali whispered.

"I didn't want to spoil anything. You both would have worried," Lizzie protested.

Miranda thumped her on the shoulder with a fist, "Of course we would have worried, you are family, you idiot." Tears spilled over her cheeks.

"I…" Lizzie began, and grunted as Tali threw her arms around her in a fierce embrace, "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I just…I just want to forget about it. Tali, I love you to pieces, but I can't wear this dress. It would ruin the whole look of the wedding. I will just put on something simple, and …more covered up."

"No," Tali said fiercely, "No, you are coming to my wedding. You still look beautiful. I want you to stand with me and see me get married. If you hadn't interfered, Garrus would have never gone to Kal and spoken to him for me."

"Garrus did that?" Lizzie was confused by the words being piled on her.

"You are the strongest person I know, Lizzie," Tali insisted, hanging onto her hands with a fierce grip, "You are brave and you are my best friend. You saved my life. And if anyone…anyone thinks you are less of a person because of your damn scars, then I don't care to know them."

"I…" Lizzie's eyes sparkled with tears again, "I…"

"Just say yes," Miranda smiled, and ran her hand down Lizzie's hair in that old affectionate gesture.

"Well, if you don't care, I wont either," Lizzie spoke hesitantly.

* * *

Standing beside Tali on the platform was the hardest thing she had done. She could hear the murmurs and knew some were for her. Miranda held her hand tightly, and she allowed it. This was more frightening than facing down a shipload of batarian pirates. Even if Miranda had arranged her bright hair in an upsweep that left her undoubtably stunning shoulders bare, and did that trick with the makeup that had her eyes looking mysterious and sultry. It was all appearances.

Tali did make a lovely bride. Her dark biosuit did nothing to detract from the stunning beaded ivory tunic that enhanced her stunning figure. Lizzie smiled with pride and lifted her eyes to Kal'Reegar on the other side of the platform as they waited for the service to begin. She smiled at his obvious nervousness.

And finally her gaze went to the tall turian standing just behind him. General Garrus Vakarian. He was handsome in a dark tunic, the lines on it echoing the shade of their dresses. He was watching her. She lifted her chin. And he smiled.

* * *

The reception was magnificent as befit the Quarian Ambassador and his new wife. Every species mingled and chattered, sometimes politics was spoken, but more often it was gossip. The leading topic? Did you see Commander Shepard standing up there? Look at her scars! Such an interesting decision to put her in a dress that showed them off! How…brave, how unique.

Lizzie couldn't handle crowds. Not now. She felt itchy and uncomfortable, and found herself a little bench tucked away out on the balcony. No one noticed her out here. She had a glass of wine that she slowly sipped from and a plate of food that grew cold.

"There you are,"

She closed her eyes and could have wept.

"General Vakarian," she greeted him formally.

"Already back to formality?" he sounded disappointed, "I was 'Garrus' the last time we met."

Lizzie made a soft sound that could have been a laugh, "You were getting me out of trouble then. It seemed appropriate."

"You got yourself out of trouble," Garrus replied drily, and without waiting on an invitation he sat down beside her.

"Oh, I can't seem to keep away from it," Lizzie replied airily.

"I'm not surprised," came the quick reply, "You look lovely."

"Miranda is a wizard with makeup and hair…" Lizzie flicked her fingers.

"Yes, I suppose that is all very nice too," Garrus replied enigmatically, "Will you dance with me?"

"No," Lizzie replied abruptly, then felt the need to explain, "I can't go in there. Too many people. I'm not…I can't deal with it."

Garrus took her glass of wine from her unresisting fingers. He took her cold hand in his and rose to his feet, "We can hear the music from here. We can dance out here."

She hesitated.

"Please?" he asked, his voice dropping softly.

She rose, and he took her in his arms. This wasn't the stiff dance they had first shared. To the casual observer they were entirely appropriate, but this time his hand held hers so that her fingers curved around his in a curiously intimate gesture. He splayed a hand upon her lower back, his long fingers, talon tipped, providing light pressure. Her other hand touched him hesitantly at first, and then curved over the plate on his shoulder.

"I still can't dance," she murmured, looking up into his eyes.

"I don't care," with that subtle pressure, he pulled her into the steps and she moved into

* * *

The music wound around them, muted and lovely. No one disturbed them as Garrus slowly guided her through the very simple repetitive steps. She was stiff for a few minutes, but after a while, the tension left the muscles of her back, and very gently he pulled her toward him. He rest their joined hands upon his chest, his hand slid up her back and gradually she moved toward him. Her bright gaze, enhanced by the mysterious makeup processes of human women, was locked on his. He bent his head and rested his forehead upon hers.

Lizzie felt a gentle calm slowly seep through her skin. She could feel his strength in the way he held her, guiding her steps, asking her to trust him without words. With a motion that felt natural she slid her arm from his shoulder to the smooth skin of his neck. He made a rumble that sounded the turian verson of a sigh.

"Lizzie?" someone called across the balcony, "Are you out here?"

Lizzie stiffened, and made an annoyed sound. She stepped back from Garrus and he let her go with reluctance.

"Miranda..." she murmured.

"She must need you for speeches," Garrus replied. She went pale, and he ran a hand down her bare arm, "It will be alright, Elizabeth."

"Yeah, dandy," Lizzie muttered, "I love public speaking."

Garrus rumbled a laugh, "Tali will love you no matter what you say."

"Just throw something at me if I start rambling."

"Done," he offered his arm and she took it, her fingertips gripping his bicep in fear. He grasped hers firmly.

"Thank you, Garrus," Lizzie tilted her head high, took a breath and swept in with pasted on confidence. She didn't see his look of admiration.

* * *

Shepard stepped up to the small stage that held a band hired for the event. She was handed a microphone and peered out into the vast audience. She felt her heart start to thud, then caught where Garrus was standing. He clenched his fist in front of his chest and nodded his head. Right. Courage.

"Hello everyone, you probably already know that I'm Elizabeth Shepard. Best friend of the bride. Forgive me if I keep this to the point," her faintly rasping voice filled the reception room, "I have to admire anyone who has the courage to tell someone they are in love with them. It's a scary thing to do, giving your heart to someone, trusting them with its safekeeping." Lizzie found Garrus' face in the crowd as she said that, then looked down at Tali with a warm smile, "In so many ways you are braver than me, Tali, but you have given your heart to a good man. Thank you for being my friend, and I want to wish you and Kal'reegar all the very best in the galaxy. I love you both." She gave a laugh, a husky, smokey sound, "Oh look! I can say it." Laughter and applause met her small speech. She handed back the microphone and stepped down from the stage. She moved toward Tali, embraced her, and spoke softly. Their foreheads met in their gesture of affection. She embraced Kal'Reegar and spoke with him briefly, laying her forehead upon his helmet for the first time.

As Lizzie moved slowly to the entrance, nodding at those who greeted her but stopping for no one, she realised that Garrus was standing in her path, his hands thrust into the pockets of his pants.

"Were you going to depart without bidding me farewell?" he asked of her lightly, though his subharmonics sent a different message.

Lizzie rubbed the back of her neck in a gesture that revealed her nervous tension. She finally met his eyes, and said, "I didn't know how to."

Garrus moved forward, and stood before her, his eyes fixed upon her face, "Why not?"

Lizzie looked up at him, her expression pained, "Don't ask me that, please." She shook her head, "Not yet."

His chin lifted, "I see." He stepped back, "Good night, Elizabeth."

Lizzie moved past him, her skirts swirling briefly around his legs as he stood there, his eyes staring into the distance.

* * *

Miranda came into the darkened apartment and took off her high heeled shoes. It was the early hours before artificial dawn. She set the security back on the door before turning to tiptoe toward her bedroom. She paused as she heard the sound. It was soft at first. A cry. She frowned. Was that from Lizzie's bedroom. She hesitated. What if she wasn't alone? She chewed on her lower lip. But who would be in there? Garrus? No. She was sure he left soon after Lizzie, but he just wasn't the type. She moved toward the bedroom, and opened the door slowly.

Lizzie was alone. She had tossed off the sheets with her restlessness. Clad in shorts and a singlet she was still a powerful form, even asleep. And she was troubled. Sweat slicked her limbs as her head rolled back and forth on the pillow.

Miranda stood in the doorway and glanced around at the room. She could see Lizzie's duffel bag was folded on the shelf in the closet, the rest of her clothing in a pitiful neat pile next to it. She ran her hand through her hair and startled as Lizzie began to mumble in her sleep.

"Stop…please…stop…I can't tell you," Lizzie murmured, her voice a broken, rasping, razorblade sound in the quiet.

Miranda moved into the room with hesitation and stood beside the bed.

"Sto-o-p!" the noise ripped from Lizzie's throat was a choked scream.

Miranda leaned down and touched her hand to Lizzie's shoulder.

Lizzie came out of sleep with a surge and grabbed Miranda around the throat, slamming her onto the floor, straddling her hips with her other hand risen, biotics flaring, to finish the powerful blow. Her awareness flared and she threw the biotic charge against the bed. Newton's law threw her backward to crash into the wall. She covered her eyes and screamed. Miranda, eyes wide with fear scrambled backwards.

"Get out!" Lizzie screamed, "GET OUT! GET OUT!" Her biotics flared again and Miranda crawled out of the room, shutting the door and gasping for breath. She lay her head in her hands and wept. No sound came from the bedroom behind her.

After a while, she rose slowly up, and moved toward her terminal. She had to make a call.

* * *

Lizzie hesitantly left her bedroom and the apartment was in low light. She yanked on her N7 tank and came out to the living room.

"Mir-" she cleared her throat and tried again, "Miranda?"

"She isn't here," the dual toned voice sounded from the living room. Lizzie's breath caught.

"Garrus?"

"It's me," the tall turian levered himself up from the couch and approached slowly, "Miranda has gone to stay with a friend. She asked me to watch over you."

"Oh gods, I hurt her," Lizzie's voice trembled and she wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"She is unhurt, but very worried," Garrus drew to a halt just in front of her, "You are still remarkably beautiful."

Lizzie cast her eyes to the floor, "Why are you here, Garrus?"

"Miranda thought you might want someone to talk to. Someone who might have a chance at understanding what you have been through," Garrus touched her chin and drew her back so he could look into her eyes, "Talk to me, Elizabeth." He ran his taloned fingertips through her hair.

"I can't," she spoke so softly it was barely a whisper.

"Come," Garrus ran his hands down to take hers, "Come sit."

She followed him to the couch. He sat down in one corner, and she in the other, her knees up and arms wrapped around them. There was barely a foot between them, but there might have been a wall.

"What happened?" his voice was strong, his subharmonics vibrating with sympathy.

Lizzie drove a hand through her hair, and tugged hard, revealing yet another scar along her hairline.

"Batarian pirates were attacking human settlements in the Skyllian Verge," she began flatly, "I was in charge of a squad and we had to protect this settlement from an attack we knew was incoming."

Garrus reached out and touched her hand with the back of his knuckles, wary of his talons. Almost reflexively, she grasped his hand.

"We didn't have a chance. Intel wasn't complete and they hit us with wave after wave. The settlement had food supplies that the batarians wanted, and slaves for the taking," Lizzie rested her head on the back of the couch and regarded him with a bleak gaze.

"I survived the assault, as did two of my squad," she closed her eyes, "The Batarians took what was left of my squad and the settlers who hadn't died. They tortured the three of us, looking for information on Alliance resource."

Garrus was silent for a long time. She opened her eyes, before focusing on their entwined fingers.

"I was unprepared. I was…stupid. They thought I was dead. I should have been, but when they threw us into the desert, I should have been. I lost my entire squad, and I was in medical for a month."

"You were hamstrung by bad intel," Garrus interrupted her, and she looked at him again, "I have fought the batarians, and they can be harsh bastards." He tightened his hand on hers, "It wasn't your fault."

Lizzie dropped her forehead to her forearms, and a sob wracked her body. He reached out, shifted on the couch and enfolded her into his arms. Her tears soaked his wedding tunic as he rhythmically stroked her back and hair. The storm subsided after a time, and she kept her eyes closed, her cheek pressed against his chest. Her breath shuddered every few moments, and after a bit, it evened out, and he realised she slept the sleep of the exhausted. He shifted her in his arms a little and rose to his feet slowly and steadily. Arms under shoulders and knees, with her head upon his shoulder, he carried her into her bedroom. He laid her on the bed carefully, and covering her, he brushed back her hair from her face and studied the scars. They must have been painful wounds.

Garrus tugged a padded chair over to the side of the bed and sat himself down next to her, enfolding her hand with his own where its calloused, scarred digits lay on the bedspread. For a long time, Garrus sat watching her sleep. And finally drifted off himself.


	10. Heart to Heart

"Garrus?"

His eyes snapped open to see Miranda in the doorway, she gestured to him. He looked over at the sleeping Lizzie, curled up on one side, with his hand tucked into her own. He disentangled himself and rose to his full height to follow Miranda out.

"I fell asleep. My apologies," Garrus murmured.

"Did she talk?" Miranda asked, her troubled eyes on his own.

"Yes," his voice became gruff, "She blames herself and carries the weight in her heart."

Miranda lowered her head and sighed, "What can I do, Garrus?"

Garrus touched her lightly on the shoulder, "She is hurt badly. Both physically and mentally. She needs time and love from those who are close to her and someone she can talk to. She watched her squadmates die in combat and then had to withstand torture. I can only imagine that is where her scars came from."

Miranda stared up at him, her lips trembling. She clutched at his hands, "Garrus, please, she is my dearest friend. Will you help her?"

Garrus stared down at their hands, "I will if she will let me."

"She will," Miranda uttered desperately, "She is in love with you, even if she wont admit it."

Garrus stilled.

"Oh gods," Miranda clasped a hand to her forehead, "I shouldn't have said that. But its true. She is. When Lady Alexis came here and Lizzie refused to say that she would not become your bondmate, I thought she would say something. But then she went to the Skyllian Verge…and…oh gods…" she stared up at Garrus in shock, "You don't know about that."

"No, I don't," Garrus' voice was flat, "I think I need to hear the whole story."

For a long time, Miranda and Garrus talked. There was coffee and Garrus finally left as the dawn hours lightened against the walls.

* * *

Lizzie crept from her room, ashamed and clutching her arms. Miranda was waiting for her at the kitchen table and went to her, wrapping her friend in a fierce embrace.

"Don't you dare say sorry," the Ambassador muttered harshly, "Don't you dare."

Lizzie dropped her face into the corner of Miranda's shoulder and tears gathered, "I can't say anything else. I could have hurt you."

"I should have been less stupid," Miranda snapped, "I should have realised that you had been hurt badly by those who came to you in your sleep. I should have known that waking you like that would have been stupid." She ran her hand over Lizzie's hair and tugged her face back. Her eyes met Shepard's dark green, "I wont apologise. But…nor will I allow you to take blame." She cupped Lizzie's cheek and stared into her face.

"You beautiful silly woman," Miranda continued softly, "You have so many people who love you. Me. Tali. Garrus." She tucked a strand of hair behind Lizzie's ear, "You love him. You know you do."

"I do," Lizzie admitted bleakly, "But it's useless."

"He loves you," Miranda kissed Lizzie on the forehead, "He loves you so much that he hasn't left the Citadel hoping you would return."

Lizzie clutched Miranda's arms, "Where is he? He was here. Where is he?"

"He went home," Miranda said softly, "He slept in the chair beside you until I came home."

"He did?" Lizzie teared, "I want…" she stared down at their linked hands, "I want him, Miranda."

Miranda fiercely wrapped her arms around Lizzie, "He wants you, beautiful girl. So badly. Just talk to each other. Please."

"But how can I ruin his chances at being a successful Primarch?" Lizzie implored, for once uncertain.

Miranda kissed Lizzie again on the forehead, "The galaxy is ready to see the first power couple of a turian/human alliance."

"I'm a soldier, Miri," Lizzie rest her forehead against Miranda's, "An alliance solider. I'm not going to suddenly settle down and be the pretty political wife. We can't have children. We can't do a lot of things."

"You can do what is important," Miranda tucked Lizzie's hair behind her ear, "You can love each other."

"Is that enough?"

"In this galaxy, my sister," Miranda uttered softly, cupping Lizzie's chin, "It has to be."

"I need to find him."

"I will help."


	11. Promises

A/N — this is the end of the ride for the P&P adaptation. I hope you enjoyed! Please, don't forget to tip your waitress! I'm toying with another couple of chapters to finish off, but effectively this story is ended. Thank you to everyone who posted reviews and feedback, I sincerely appreciated it and I know it made me write better!

* * *

Lizzie stood awkwardly at the front entrance to the Vakarian apartments. Solana Vakarian's face filled the vid screen after Lizzie indicated her presence.

"Hi, Solana. Sorry to disturb you…"

"Lizzie?" she sounded surprised, "Wait!"

Solana bent her head, typing rapidly, "Okay, you should be able to come in."

Lizzie touched her palm to the sensor and the door slid open. She warily stepped into the hallway, uncertainty in every line.

"Lizzie," Solana hurried toward her, "Is everything alright? I saw you leave the wedding early last night, and Garrus didn't make it home until dawn. I was so worried."

"I…I think so," Lizzie rubbed the back of her neck, "Is he home?"

"Oh, no, he came home, had a shower and went out again, I'm sorry," Solana reached out and grasped Lizzie's hands, "Lizzie, have you both…are you both…is there an understanding?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing," Lizzie shook her head.

Solana gave the turian version of a broad smile, "Oh, but that's why you want to talk to him, isn't it?" She bounded forward and embraced Lizzie. Lizzie awkwardly returned the gesture, "He is so in love with you, Lizzie. He has been for nearly a year. He's hopeless."

"What about Circe Alexis?"

Solana shook her head, "Once he fell for you, she wasn't even an option. Lady Alexis is fuming, but Garrus is relieved. Between you and I, Circe is a lot like her mother. Garrus would have been miserable."

"He might be miserable with me," Lizzie reddened, "I mean. I'm away a lot, I'm still an Alliance soldier."

Solana smiled, "He knows who you are, Lizzie. I don't think he wants you to change yourself."

Lizzie chewed on her lower lip and sighed, "Alright then. I had better find him."

"He might have gone to the Presidium. I think he was going to take care of some things for Kal'Reegar while he takes a few days off with Tali'zorah,"

"I will try there," Lizzie reached out to grasp Solana's hand, "Thank you."

Solana placed her forehead on Lizzie's, "He will make you happy, Lizzie."

* * *

Lizzie accessed the quarian Embassy with a pass of her ID. It was empty, everyone had been given a few days leave while Kal'Reegar was away. The only illumination was beside the couches, casting a golden light over the sprawled form of Garrus Vakarian. He slept, a datapad slipping from his grasp while his other hand resting on his belly and his long legs were stretched out before him, crossed at the ankles.

Lizzie approached hesitantly and leaned down to pick up the datapad before it crashed to the floor. She set it on the coffee table, and paused, uncertain now she was here. He looked so peaceful in repose, she didn't wish to disturb him, knowing his exhaustion stemmed from when he had sat watching over her while she had slept the previous evening after her meltdown. She rubbed her neck, staring at his chest. He looked so…solid. So safe. After a moment, she rose her eyes to his face and realised he was awake. Bright blue eyes looked at her with steady equanimity.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she couldn't think of anything more inventive.

"Are you alright?" he tilted his head in query, concern in his eyes.

"Yes. No…" she ran a hand through her hair, waves still in it from the evening before, "…I don't know."

"Indecisive," he curled his long legs back and levered himself up off the couch, "Lights. Twenty percent." The room lifted to a faint golden glow. He moved to stand before her, looking down thoughtfully.

"You left," Lizzie said the only thing that came into her head, her expression troubled.

Garrus lifted a brow, "I did not think you wished to wake up and see me there. I wasn't certain you wished the…complication."

Lizzie hesitated, and cursed herself for it, then held out her hand to him, palm up, her eyes on his own, "I discovered something curious."

Garrus took her hand and enfolded her fingers with his own, carefully, gently, "What was that?"

"I was disappointed,"

Garrus drew her hand to rest on his chest, she did not resist, "You were?"

"Yes," Lizzie nodded, "I am not good with words, not the way you are." She rubbed the back of her neck, nervous again, "But…I find myself thinking of you. Often."

She saw his mandibles flicker in a small smile, and the expression in his eyes changed to one of warmth.

"Elizabeth," Garrus reached up and with the back of a talon touched her cheek, "Nearly a year ago now, I expressed my feelings to you, and did it so badly. I was too proud, too foolish, not thinking that you could not feel the same. But if you have changed your mind, if you have reconsidered that maybe, just maybe, you could come to care for me, I can assure you that my feelings for you are unchanged."

Lizzie bit her lower lip and stared at his chest for a moment, she reached up and curved her fingers around the hand touching her face, and admitted softly, "I find that I have reconsidered."

With their clasped fingers he touched her chin and lifted her gaze to his own, "You care for me?"

"Deeply. Oh, so deeply," Lizzie murmured, her face reddening, but holding his searching look with a proud tilt of her head, "And I know it wont be an easy path we follow, but I'm willing to walk it with you."

Garrus dropped his forehead to hers, releasing her left hand to draw her into an embrace. Her eyes drifted closed, her hand lifting to lightly touch his mandibles for the first time. They stood like that for a long time before she opened her eyes, and tiptoed slightly to kiss him gently on his lips. It was not an unpleasant experience, she discovered, not unpleasant at all. He made a soft rumbling sound and gathered her closer; she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, and deepened the kiss. He was careful of her, she discovered, conscious of sharp teeth and talons, and she felt safe, protected, loved. After a time, she broke the kiss, and pressed another against the hard plate of his brow, her hands cupping his face.

"Maybe we shouldn't be making out in the office of the quarian ambassador," Lizzie tried for levity, her eyes slumberous with desire.

Garrus did not release her, "I think he would approve." He ran taloned fingers through her hair, fascinated with the texture as it slipped and slid over his palm, "He has been calling me ten kinds of idiot these last months for not pursuing you."

Lizzie laughed softly.

"But I think in my heart, I knew I had to wait for you to decide," Garrus traced her jaw with a finger.

"I'm sorry I left it so long," she murmured, "My heart knew, but it took my head longer to decide."

"When did you know?"

"At first I thought it was when Lady Alexis came to see me. When she demanded my promise that I would never marry you. I realised then, that even if it could never be, I had no desire to make such a promise. But when I look back on it, it was when I read your letter, the one you wrote me after that awful day on Eden Prime. I realised I had woefully misjudged you. I was angry, so angry at first, but after a time, the anger found it's proper path, and it was replaced with the knowledge that I was starting to care what you thought of me. I had thought it too late then. When I saw you at the restaurant, I knew I couldn't deny it - I was falling for you. But then," Lizzie shook her head, "But then my head was still in my way. I convinced myself that you could not care for me. It was Lady Alexis who made me question that. I thought that if I were to go into the Verge, I would clear my head of you - but you were the one I thought about. I wanted to survive so badly to tell you that I cared," Lizzie traced his features with her fingertips and smiled then, and followed her finger with her lips again, "I care for you, Garrus Vakarian. Very much."

"You make me feel a worthier man," Garrus rumbled, his subharmonics vibrating with something low that swirled through her stomach, his hands slowly tracing the muscles of her back.

"I have to return to duty soon, and I want very much to make love with you before I go," Lizzie murmured against his lips, her fingers stroking the soft skin of his neck, "I sincerely hope you don't have an objection to that."

"I would be a fool if I did," with light pressure, as though they were dancing, he drew her backwards, lowering them to the couch, she astride his lap. And they indulged in a different kind of dance, one that left them both breathless and uncaring that there was probably a security recording.

Naked, Lizzie sprawled upon his chest, breathing hard. Garrus' fingers lightly ran up and down her spine, drawing shivers from her as she gained pleasure from the simple touch. Her head was pillowed on her hand, protecting her face from his hard plates, and she shifted slightly.

"I didn't hurt you?" Garrus queried, his voice rumbling with concern.

"Mmm mmm," Lizzie disagreed, not quite capable of speech yet, her eyes closing. She could feel his lips upon her head and actually sighed in contentment. She had to laugh at herself, really. She who had accused turians of being unpleasant to make love to. She had made a liar of herself. It was incredibly pleasant. She wriggled again and felt things shift beneath her. And satisfying.

Garrus rumbled a groan she had realised was one of pleasure, "Again?"

She tilted her head to kiss the skin of his throat. She found it to be curiously addictive, "Yes, please."

"A gentleman always endeavours to satisfy a lady's wishes," he murmured.

"You were brought up well," she kissed him and rocked her hips.

"I will have to remember to pass the compliment on to my parents," he splayed his hands on her back and assisted with her movements.

"Maybe not tell them about this," she gasped, resting her forehead on his.

"Maybe not," he agreed, with a soft chuckle.

And for the next many minutes they were rendered incapable of speech.

"Spirits, I love you, Elizabeth," Garrus murmured, as they lay wrapped in each other's arms in the half light of the office.

"I…." Lizzie cleared a suddenly very choked throat, "I…love you too."

Garrus made a rumbling sound of satisfaction.

* * *

Lizzie hummed softly as she poured herself coffee in Miranda's kitchen. She added milk and sugar and stared off into space, a small smile on her lips as she stirred the contents with a spoon. Miranda narrowed her eyes.

"You got laid!" she pointed a finger at Lizzie in an accusatory manner.

Lizzie took an innocent sip of her coffee, "Yes, yes I did."

"Garrus?" Miranda set her coffee down and moved to stand in front of Lizzie.

"How many other men do you know I am hopelessly in love with?"

Miranda let a slow wicked smile curve her lips, "How was it?"

"Best sex I have ever had," Lizzie drawled.

"Bitch," Miranda growled in mock annoyance.

"I know," Lizzie's returned smile was smugly satisfied.

"I'm so happy for you," Miranda caught Lizzie up in a fierce hug, "I have been so worried."

"I'm not…okay yet," Lizzie admitted, "But I will be. I need to return to duty, but…" she shrugged and smiled, "I'm hoping to be a little closer. I have requested a transfer to this sector so that I can work out of here more often and maybe see you, Tali and…" she blushed, "Garrus a little more often. It will mean dealing with mercs rather than batarian pirates, but I'm pretty sure they are much of a sameness."

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that," Miranda clutched Lizzie's hands.

"Yeah, me too. I'm…happy," Lizzie sounded surprised.

Miranda kissed her on the forehead, "You, my dear friend, deserve it."

Lizzie just smiled, thinking of a tall turian with intense blue eyes who had promised to wait for her.


End file.
